Never too late for love
by Mamaverd
Summary: Everyone around him seems so happy and in love. Sam wishes he could get on with his life but the holidays bring back memories...if only he could go back in time...
1. Chapter 1

This is my first ever fan fiction. I was inspired by Tina68 who when she wrote her first story made it look so easy. This was an idea I had, not sure where it will go but don't hate on the non McSwarekness. We know they belong together but right now Sam deserves to be happy too. This chapter is going to be backgroundish...

(Making up words now) Sam and Allie were together for two years prior to Sam going to his 8 month undercover gig, maybe now we will know why?

Please let me know what you think.

Present time: (Roughly Early December '10)

As Sam drove home from work he found his mind drifting. Perhaps it was the Christmas decorations all over the neighborhood or maybe subconsciously he was hearing Christmas songs on the radio. His head was so filled with thoughts, he found it difficult to focus on anything in particular. He finally pulled into his driveway, not really remembering the ride, and shut off his truck. He sat for a moment, then grabbed his bag and went inside. He dropped his stuff by the door and made his way to the fridge for a beer and then sat down in his favorite chair.

He could hardly believe that Christmas was just a few weeks away. This holiday would pale in comparison to last year, who was he kidding, actually nothing would compare to last year at this time...

Flashback...(Dec '09)

"Come on Sammy, please, I know you hate shopping but I just need a couple more things for my nieces and nephews. You know we have to be favorite aunt and uncle. "Ugh, Allie, he groaned, "what's in it for me?" "How bout lunch and my undying love? she said "Stop right there, you had me at lunch", he grinned . Off to the mall they made their way through the traffic, the crowds and the craziness. After a sandwich at their favorite cafe, they started to make their way back to the car. Packages in hand, Sam paused in front of a jewelry store window. Allie did a double take, then came up behind him and rested her chin on his shoulder. "Watcha lookin at mister? Need me to pick something out?" she laughed. "Do you see something you want?" he asked, his tone and facial expression serious. "Sam, those are...engagement rings? What, I mean...are you serious, we haven't really talked about this?"she mumbled. "Well, I think maybe we should." he replied, his eyes never leaving hers. She grabbed one of the bags he was holding and grabbed his now empty hand with hers. They walked in silence out to the car. The ride home seemed like an eternity. They had been together almost two years and never ran out of things to say. Conversation was always so natural for them, suddenly they couldn't find the words.

Wow, that seemed so long ago, he thought. It seems like just yesterday that he met her at their first day at the police academy. When the sergeant was drilling them that first day and screaming in their faces, Sam wanted to punch the guy. He was however distracted by a pretty blonde with the most beautiful greenish blue eyes. Those eyes that looked like they were ready to well up with tears She remained stoic, he gave her credit for that. Sam gave her a full dimpled smile to which she blushed. Little did they know that this would be the start of a beautiful friendship.

End flashback...

Sam leaned back in his chair and couldnt help but think (or torture himself), back to better times...They had become fast friends. Allie was a natural student, helping Sam study the law, Sam in turn, being the ultimate athlete helped her pass all of her physical qualifications. He pushed her and she pushed him. They were a perfect team. Upon graduation they were thrilled to find out that they were both being assigned to the same division along with Jerry, Noelle, Oliver and Frank. The six of them were inseparable, spending most of their off time together as well as at work. They played on a coed softball team. One afternoon, it was the PD vs. St. Michaels hospital team. Oliver started chatting it up with one of the nurses from St. Mikes. A petite little red head named Zoe. Sam knew immediately that Ollie was a gonner. They were married a year later, Allie served as a bridesmaid and Sam the best man. Jerry was next. He met Jen during a robbery investigation. She was a witness. Jerry took her statement and her phone number. After the case was closed, he could not wait to call her. After a year of dating, they got engaged. Sam and Allie were thrilled for their friend and his new found happiness. Four years had passed since the academy. The each dated sporatically, no one really special, no one really clicked.

One night the group got together at the Penny for drinks to celebrate Sam's birthday. Allie could not wait to give him her gift..two tickets to see Bon Jovi at Rogers Centre in Toronto. Sam loved the band and she couldn't wait to see his face when he opened the envelope, and then again when she put the backstage passes around his neck like she planned. (Her brother Nathan had really hooked her up, she was gonna owe him big time) He could not believe his eyes, he scooped her up and without a thought kissed her right on the lips. It wasn't a passionate kiss, but oh God, they had both felt the sparks. It was as if they were frozen in time and there was no one else around. Why hadn't they done that before? Four years of dinners and movies and laughter, oh so much laughter, how did they miss what was right in front of them? Is it possible that two trained investigators, two people trained in the art of reading other people, missed the signs of what was right before their eyes? Judging by the faces of their friends around them, when they finally noticed them again, Sam and Allie were the only ones who didn't see this coming. Yikes, four years of foreplay.

Needless to say, after that night not only did Sam take Allie to the concert but she was always by his side. It was similar to their lives before but now with all the yummy benefits. They both found it amusing that they could be at work together and then go home together and still not be sick of each other. If this wasn't love, they wouldn't know what was.

After about a year, Sam asked Allie to move in with him. Most of her clothes consumed his closet anyway. He owned his house and why should she continue paying rent? So she did, she gave up her lease and together, they moved her stuff in. Things were going great at home, work was good, life couldn't be better. For the next year, they both would alternate between patrol and undercover work when they were needed until THAT day...

Sam finally came out of his daze and put down his almost full beer bottle. He couldnt really remember if he had actually fallen asleep at any point. He did know two things: He had to work tomorrow and secondly, tonight, he was going to need something stronger to erase Alexandra Healy from his mind.

PLEASE BE PATIENT WITH ME...I KNOW WHAT I WANT TO SAY BUT HAVING A HARD TIME WRITING IT DOWN SO YOU GUYS CAN SEE THE PICTURE IN MY HEAD. :) PLEASE REVIEW...


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Don't own Rookie Blue, definitely wish I did.

A/N Here is the next chapter, promise we will get to the juicy details soon enough.

Chapter 2

Sam awoke the next morning slightly hungover after the 1/3 of scotch he had finished. Despite his pounding headache, he had actually slept pretty well. It looked to be a beautiful day and Sam was determined that this was the day to get out of his funk. He quickly showered and dressed and made his way to his favorite coffee shop for his coffee and Andy's favorite latte. Since Andy had moved in with Luke, she rarely needed a ride from him. He missed those rides, Andy half dressed, trying to seem like she wasn't running late. They had become actual friends these past few months but he always got the feeling that Luke was keeping an eye on him so he tried not to push the issue. The latte would just be a nice gesture.

He parked the truck and started toward the station doors. His mind was trying to stay positive but his gut was telling him something different. He strolled through the back entrance and made his way to the locker room.

"Good morning Officer Shaw"

"Morning to you Sammy, aren't you in a good mood, who's the lucky girl?"

"Huh, oh no girl, just decided to put the past behind me and move on with life." Sam replied not even really believing it himself.

"OK" Shaw said skeptically, until the realization came to him. "Is this about Alex? Did you hear from her? I thought you were past that."

Sam hesitated before answering, then finally "Yes, and no, sort of..Yes, it is about her but it is really about me and the fact that I need to put that part of my life behind me and just move on. I tried to just forget about her but I guess I can't. I thought I was fine and then the holidays, you know?" as Sam drifted off into thought

"Hey whatever happened to Marcy, Melanie, Monique?"'

"Monica" Sam corrected, "We went out a few times, nice girl, smart too...apparently picked up on my McNally mojo and gave me an out. Bottom line, McNally is with Luke and more importantly I am not really looking to screw up either of our careers since we aren't allowed to date. Hmmm, wasn't it you who reminded me of that?" he laughed

"Sam, you never answered my question, Have you heard from her?"

He paused..."She tried calling a few times, I either missed the call or just never called her back. The last message said something about her not being gone forever and hopefully we could at least be friends again one day. Ha, can you even imagine that? She just packs up and leaves without warning after everything we have been through and we are supposed to be friends?"

"Listen Sammy, you're my best friend. I hate to see you like this." Oliver paused, then spoke quietly, "You know, Zoe and her still talk? She called about a month or so ago. I talked to her briefly. She was still working for some security firm doing investigative work. She sounded good, she and her cousin are sharing an apartment in Virginia, not far from Quantico. She misses her family, the PD, us,... all of us. She asked about you. I think that she still thinks you are doing undercover work but I didn't have a chance to get into it with her, Cassie had basketball practice so I kind of rushed her and gave the phone to Zoe."

"Honestly Shaw, I don't know what I would even say to her, so it's probably just as well."

"Listen Sammy, we have been friends for a long time, our whole group. I don't know her like you do, but I do know Alex well enough that she wouldn't just leave you and what you guys had without warning, without something? I think that there is more to the story that maybe you just don't care to share right now but I am here if you need to talk."

"Need to talk about what? how awesome your rookies are?" Epstein blurted out as he strolled into the locker area. When Chris realized the serious faces on the two veterans, he grabbed Dov by the sleeve and led him to the bench in front of their own lockers.

"Move it rooks, were gonna be late for parade" Shaw yelled over his shoulder as he followed Sam out of the locker room.

Sam and Oliver walked in silence to the squad room, Sam dumping Andy's now cold latte, and finding a seat next to Noelle.

"Hey Sammy, why the long face?" she asked

"Can it Williams!, not in the mood!" Sam said pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Gee whiz, who peed on your pancakes?"

But before Sam could make a snippy retaliation, Sergeant Best walked in to begin parade.

"Coppers of 15, good morning. As we approach the holidays, we are reminded of all things that make the season so magical for us, namely, petty theft, robberies, credit card fraud, just to name a few. Let's make our presence known out there people, maybe the bad guys will think twice. Second, everyone needs to update all personal information for headquarters, please submit to Sgt. Taylor at your first opportunity. Lastly, I know that we have been stretched out a little thin these past few months with maternity leave, transfers and promotions, however, I have been assured by the higher ups that some relief is on the way. At least two new officers are being assigned as of today, their first shift beginning tomorrow. It will at least help us with our rookies, now that everyone will have their own playmate." he said with a smile."As for today, Nash you are with Williams, Shaw and Epstein, McNally and Swarek and finally Diaz and Peck will be in booking. Serve, protect and be merry!"

Andy immediately got up and ran out behind Sam. She had seen the exchange between him and Noelle and was not looking to make the situation any more stressful.

"Morning sir." she almost whispered

"McNally, meet you at the car, your driving!" Sam growled

Andy grabbed the gear and practically jogged to the car. She was surprised when she found Sam already sitting in the passenger seat. She stowed the bag in the back seat and jumped behind the wheel. As she started the car and put on her belt she couldnt resist a glance over at her partner. They had become real friends these past few months. After the night of the blackout, she never thought it would be comfortable again. What the hell was she thinking?

After the prisoner transfer from Sudbury, things got better. It was when he stuck his neck out for her and her dad that she truly realized how fortunate she was. This man was a saint to put up with her, boy did he end up with the short straw. It was these thoughts that prompted her.

"Hey, are you ok?" she asked

Fine, great, just drive, I really don't feel like talking"

"Big poker night?"

"McNally!"

"Ok, OK. I'll give you a few minutes to warm up then you can tell me why you look like the world is on your shoulders." she chided

"Hey McNally, sorry, just some stuff on my mind. Don't mean to take it out on you, just nothing I feel like talking about right now."

Andy reached over and touched his arm for just a second and smiled. "Well, I'm here,... if you decide that you do."

Sam returned the smile which didn't quite get to his eyes and rested his head against the window. He did a double take for a second as he saw a blonde woman get out of the passenger side of a black sports car. She gave a quick wave to the driver and briskly walked toward the station entrance. For a second he thought that it looked just like... nah, "Come on Sam, you really have to get this girl out of your head." he thought to himself. "Great now I am starting to see her."

It was going to be a very long shift he thought as Andy pulled out of the parking lot.

Please let me know what you think...


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Don't own Rookie Blue, sure wish I did.

This chapter takes place the same day as the last but now, from Allie/Alex's point of view. Hope you are able to follow along. I know this chapter is shorter but I will update soon.

Chapter 3

"Alex!, I am ready to leave when you are." Nate yelled

"I'm coming, I just had to grab my paperwork."

They made their way down to Nathan's shiny new black BMW. Ah, the life of the sports writer. He had warmed it up so they were nice and toasty. It was cold out but a beautiful day. Alex couldn't be happier to be back in Toronto. She loved her cousin Annmarie, and Virginia was beautiful, but it wasn't home. Everything was better at home. Even the air smelled better. She had missed her family something fierce. She loved being from a big family and all that came with it. It had been way too quiet these past ten months for her taste. And while she enjoyed the different work, she was grateful that she had only signed on for a temporary gig. She actually couldn't wait to get back in uniform and back on patrol. She would have to make do with the two uniforms she had brought in her suitcase until the rest of her stuff, including her car, arrived with the movers. She was temporarily living with her brother and he had said she could stay as long as she wanted but twin brother or not, it would not be healthy for them to be under the same roof for too long. She smiled to herself.

"Hey, what's so funny? I see you smiling." Nate asked

"Just thinking that I need to find a place this weekend, before one of us kills the other, namely me killing you."

"I told you, you can stay as long as you need. I like the company."

"Yeah right Nate, you like the maid service and the cook." she laughed

"No, it's not like that. Yes, you are an excellent cook and women are just inherently neater and more organized than men." he said tongue in cheek

"Uh, huh, sure, nice try brother. I still have to find my own place. I spoke to Zoe Shaw a couple of days ago. She said that she knows a realtor and she would go looking with me this weekend."

"What did Oliver say about you coming back to work?"

"He doesn't know. I told her not to say anything, I want it to be a surprise."

He hesitated before asking, "Does Sam know your back?"

"No one at work knows, except for Frank. As far as I know, Sam is still undercover anyway, thank God, can you imagine what a scene that would be?"

"Did you miss him?

"Nate, are you kidding? Of course I missed him, I'm in love with him. I just...hate him right now."

"Come again?"

"He left me Nate, times got tough and he left. One minute we are talking marriage and kids and then it hits the fan and he is nowhere to be seen. Apparently, he is not familiar with that section of the potential vows, for better or worse, sickness and in health."

"Wait, Alex, he was there, he was having a tough time dealing with everything. It broke his heart to see you like that. Besides, you were the one who moved, out of the country no less."

"Whose side are you on? "Don't you dare stick up for him Nathan!" Nate cringed when she used his full name.

"When I was being discharged, he knew, but he didn't come around...just drop it. I don't want to start off the day like this and we are almost there, let's talk about something else. Please."

"Fine, but eventually you two will have to talk about everything that happened or you will never be able to have any kind of relationship again."

"Well, fortunately, eventually is not today."

"Listen, you know that I will be away for the week, I come back a week from today on December 13th. Maybe our darling sister can give you a ride to the airport to pick up my car. Here is a spare key so you can use it while I am gone. Just be careful, she is my baby."

"Oh brother, men and their cars." she said as he pulled into the division lot. "Thanks for this Nate, for everything. I really appreciate it."

"Do you want me to pick you up after you finish everything?" he asked

"I am not sure how long I will be. I have to talk to Frank and get my okay from headquarters, and see the doctor about my clearance. My first shift is tomorrow so I will get a ride home or take the bus. What time is your flight?"

"I think it's at 7:00, so I will talk to you before I leave."

"Thanks for the ride old man." she said as she got out of the car.

"I am only older by 17 minutes, little one. Have a good day and play nice with the other kids."he teased

She gave her brother a quick wave as she strode into the station. When she looked back, she saw her old patrol car 1505, ...their old patrol car, preparing to leave the lot. She caught a glimpse of a dark haired man in the passenger seat but was too far away to really get a look. She almost thought it could be Sam,"Ha, he is undercover and he would never let anyone drive but him she thought to herself. Oh boy" Alex said to herself, "I really need to get back in the swing of things, I am starting to see things."


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Still don't own it.

Chapter 4

Frank Best sat in his office contemplating tomorrow. It was about time that headquarters sent him some much needed personnel. Two extra officers was better than nothing. He stared at the two folders on his desk. Jake Matthews and Alexandra Healy. Matthews was known to be a good cop, had good instincts, a little chatty, but didn't seem to mind the fact that he would end up training a rookie for a few months. Alex on the other hand was the Derek Jeter of the Yankees. Multiple citations, a real leader, patient and compassionate, somehow always knowing the right thing to say or do. He knew this from had graduated the academy together and he was grateful to call her his friend. She was a great cop, terrific undercover. The rookies would love working with her and learning from her. Frank was just wishing that he knew exactly how to tell Sam, that their "friend" was back. When he had talked to Alex a few months ago about her eventually coming back, Sam was still undercover with the drug squad. When Sam went back into uniform, Frank never even mentioned Alex's anticipated eventual return. Sam's name never even came up today. He was great friends with both of them but Alex wanted her return to be a surprise. I think everyone was going to get a surprise tomorrow.

(December 7th)

Alex woke up before her alarm. She was not a morning person, so she was quite surprised as she sat waiting for the alarm to actually sound. She would definitely admit, she was a little bit nervous. Everything had gone great yesterday. She was excited to see Frank. Her medical clearance was no problemen, recertification at the range was a piece of cake and it looked like all the pieces were falling into place. She heard from the movers yesterday, they would be here by the 14th. Now she just had to find a place to live. Thank God Nicole, her dingbat sister, was able to give her a ride to pick up Nate's car. Of course, she whined the whole time that Nate would never let **her** drive his car, oh well.

She jumped out of bed and ran for the shower. After she was dressed and fully caffeinated she grabbed her bag and made her way to Nate's "baby". The ride to division was almost traffic free as she drove in silence. She pulled into the lot and was grateful that it was still early and she would have some time to chill out before going to parade. She strode through the doors and went right to the locker room. She started to get dressed when she heard the door open. Three young women came in giggling. Alex could smell the rookie on them right away. She laughed as she thought back to her first day at 15 Division seven years ago.

Flashback...

She had thrown up once before she got to work and twice before parade. Sam had grabbed her before they had gone into the squad room. "You ok?"

"Oh sure, must have eaten something last night that didn't agree with me. I feel much better now."

He nodded, totally not believing her, but smiling at the fact that she always felt she had to put her brave face on.

"You know Allie, they don't expect us to know everything today? That is why they put us with a training officer, because we are still ...training? They expect us to make mistakes, we just have to try not to make such big ones." said Sam smiling

She loved that he called her Allie. Only he and her dad had that privilege. She smiled up and him and nodded, she was so lucky to have him in her life. He gave her hand a quick squeeze then they had walked into parade.

End Flashback...

"Hey,hello... good morning." said the blonde

Alex pulled herself out of her reminiscing to focus on the three women standing near her. "Oh sorry, good morning, my first shift back, just thinking."

"Were you out or did you just get transferred? asked Traci

"I took a personal leave of absence for about 10 months and I have been reassigned here."

Just then Noelle walked into the locker room. "Look what the cat dragged in? Oh my gosh girl, you look amazing."

"Hey Noelle, not too bad yourself." Alex replied before the two women embraced

The three rookies, quickly shut their lockers and exited the locker room with a quick "See you" in Alex and Noelle's direction.

"Noelle, are they scared of you? That was a quick exit."

"Nah, they scare me, the dumb situations they find themselves in." she laughed

"Oh yeah, we never did any of that..." both women started to crack up

"Well, Officer Healy, let's get you to parade and then you can tell me what the hell you've been doing without us."

"Ya know, that might take a while, maybe we could catch up later, at the Penny, after shift?"

"As long as your buying." she smiled as both women made their way to the squad room.

She noticed the three women from the locker room in the front row alongside two young guys. Five shiny new pennies, this was going to be fun. She already felt the nervousness start to subside. She grabbed a seat on the far wall behind a couple of detectives and the cop she met yesterday in Frank's office, Matthews, he gave her a quick wink.

All got quiet when Sgt. Best strolled in the room. Wow, a sergeant, "Good for him", Alex thought to herself. Frank was always on the fast track, she would be surprised if he didn't end up a Captain one day.

Alex saw Jerry Barber standing on the opposite side near Oliver Shaw. She would wait until after parade to run up and hug them.

Frank went through the morning announcements, then gave a glance in Alex and Matthews direction. Jake stepped forward a little,

"Hey, Jake Matthews, just assigned from the 12, looking forward to meeting and working with everyone."

Now Frank looked right at Alex, she stepped forward.

"Some of you know me, my name is Alexandra Healy, but you can call me Alex." she swore that she heard a gasp for breath and some whispering but continued "I was assigned to the 15 right out of the academy. I spent six years here. The last 10 months I have been on leave. I took a job at a security firm in the states. I am thrilled to be back and looking forward to working with everyone."

"Ok Coppers, assignments are on the board", said Frank,"I just need two minutes with my rookies and training officers. The rest of you, Serve, protect and be safe."

Alex started to make her way over to Oliver and Jerry for what turned out to be a group hug. She smiled and then realized that there was someone sitting behind them... Sam. Alex felt her body go numb as she opened her mouth to speak but was unable to find words. Sam got up his eyes never leaving hers..

"Hey Al...Alex" he said, feeling awkward never calling her that before. He extended his hand to her. God, she was beautiful.

"Hi, Sam, uh, I didn't know, I mean, you were undercover I thought..." as she stumbled to get out a coherent sentence and reached to shake his hand, God, he was handsome.

They immediately felt the electricity as if they had both been plugged into an outlet, they just stood staring at each other not knowing what to say. They heard Frank clear his throat. Still with hands joined they turned to face the rest of the group who seemed much more fascinated with the drama about to unfold in front of them, than anything Frank had to say.

Uncomfortable and both blushing, they sat down to listen to Best. "Now that I have five training officers, I would like to mix it up a little bit. Jake and Alex, this week I would like you each to take a shift with each rookie. McNally will be with Swarek, Nash you are with Officer Shaw, Epstein you will be with Williams, Peck will ride with Officer Matthews today and Officer Healy will be paired with Diaz.

Alex snapped out of her stupor and went to shake Chris Diaz hand. "Nice to meet you Diaz." she said

"You too ma'am."

"Alex" she corrected him as they all filed out of the squad room

"Oh, right, Alex, hey, you know, you look like a model? "

"A model what?" said Shaw and they all laughed

Noelle yelled over her shoulder, "Alex, don't forget! The Penny, later, you too guys. Pointing to Sam and Shaw. "I mentioned something to Frank, Make sure you tell Jerry. Gotta have a welcome home for our girl."

"McNally, grab the bag, I'm driving." said Sam

"Yes, sir." she smiled and was grateful that he seemed like his old self again. The whole scene in the squad room gave her plenty of food for thought. "Hmmmm", she thought to herself, "I wonder how many details I can get in a 10 hour shift?"


	5. Chapter 5

A/N Ok, so some details. Hope you guys are enjoying the story because I am having way too much fun writing it. Please, let me know what you think.

Chapter 5

Sam and Andy made their way to car 1505. Andy stowed the gear in the back and climbed in. She had barely closed the door, when Sam pulled out of the space.

"Yeah right", he grumbled, "As if I am going to the Penny tonight."

"Excuse me sir?"

"Just talking to myself McNally, see what's on the scanner."

She glanced at the computer screen, "Nothing dispatched yet, sir, is everything alright?"

When he didn't answer, she continued, "Sooooo, Officer Healy is an old friend of yours?" completely pushing her luck

"Something like that, but we haven't been... "friends" for almost a year."

"What happened between you two?"

Sam pulled the car over and parked,he sighed before glancing over at his partner "Any chance that you will just file this story under none of your business, McNally?

She realized that his hard look had softened and then replied, "Nah, I probably will just keep nagging you until you break down or till end of shift, whichever comes first." she smiled.

When he didn't say anything, she continued, "Sam, you have been so good to me, such a good training officer and an even better friend to me. I have learned a lot from you over these past few months. You have taught me that things are not always as they seem and you have to be there for your partner. You helped me with Luke and now even he realizes how awesome I am." she smirked, "But seriously Sam, I have never seen you this upset before...well, like this I mean." thinking back to their Sudbury trip and before that the incident with Sadie. " Please just talk to me, maybe it will help if you get it off your chest, because you can't work like this."

"Fine" he growled, "But I am going to need a coffee, a very large coffee.

"Your the driver,... friend."

They made their way to the coffee shop and Andy ran in for their drinks. She wasn't in the car more than ten seconds before Andy turned to Sam and said, "Okay, so you and Alex were friends and...?

"Subtle McNally, really subtle. "I can't believe I agreed to this...Okay,...so, Alex and I have known each other since the police academy. We graduated together with Frank, Shaw, Jerry and Noelle.

"Oh yeah" she interrupted, "I saw a picture of you guys at the station all hugging after graduation, so cute, that must have been so great, for you all to be..."

It was his turn to cut her off, "McNally do you want to hear this or not?" he said pinching the bridge of his nose.

She pretended to zip her lip.

"So, we were all assigned to the 15. She and I were really good friends, and trust me, I am not friends with women, ...well there's you ...and Noelle and ...oh never mind...so after about four years, we have this "moment" on my birthday and realize that we are crazy about each other. We already hung out all the time, but now we start "dating". We eventually move in together. We were on patrol together and even worked undercover assignments together. We got along great, we worked great together, always professional on the job, but out of uniform, spent all of our time together."

"Didn't you guys get sick of each other? '"That is a lot of... togetherness?" she asked

"No, that's the thing. I never got tired of being with her...So, before Christmas last year, we started talking about marriage and kids. Nothing right away but definite plans. A future...I couldn't think of a cool way to propose, but I did buy a ring. I was going to give it to her for Christmas, but I wanted to do something really special. Alex is one of 5 kids. Between her parents, her siblings, she's got a bunch of nieces and nephews ...when they all get together it is almost like a holiday **week** for her family. So I decided to wait till New Years Eve. I figured we would count down and I'd get on one knee and...I know, it probably sounds dumb."

"No, Sam, sweet,... it sounds really sweet."

"Well, anyway, we got called into Boyko's office, he was our CO at the time, saying that he needed us to help out on an undercover assignment. This was the 28th of December last year. There was a huge shipment of drugs coming in and they finally had enough Intel to nail this big time piece of crap named Sylvio Ramirez. So of course we got prepped, we were given our assignments. Alex and I were really just supposed to be backup. We were dressed as street punks, to fit in with the rest of his drug mules. Suddenly Ramirez comes up on us, realizes that he has never seen us before and starts asking questions. Then, one of Sylvio's main guys, who is actually our confidential informant, gets involved and admits that he doesn't know us either and he thinks we may be cops. I wanted to kill him right there. Those two get in a screaming match, and now they are going blow to blow. I try to calm them down and next thing you know I get the butt of a rifle against my head and I go down. He points the rifle directly at me and Alex jumps in front of me and gets shot twice, once in the chest and once in the stomach."

Andy saw him pause and figured he wanted to make sure she was following along. She realized that he was really just trying to get the words out as he swallowed the lump in his throat. Just as he was about to speak again, the radio crackled to life.

"Any units in the vicinity of Dundas and Barker please respond to a domestic disturbance at 22 Barker Street."

Sam grabbed the radio "1505 responding, we are at Dundas and Grant, on our way."

"10-4 1505"

Andy turned the sirens on as they raced the short ride to their destination.

Once on scene, they found the downstairs neighbor, Mrs. Buckley, waiting for them. She looked no younger than 85 years old. She claimed that that there was a lot of screaming and banging from the upstairs apartment. She didn't like the way the husband looked, with all of those tattoos, so she thought he might be beating his wife. Sam and Andy gave each other a knowing look and told the old woman to stay where she was and they would check it out.

"Police, open up!" Sam said as he banged on the door

Sam and Andy heard giggles from behind the door before it opened to show a scantily clad husband and wife. The husband did have several tattoos, however, they paled in color to his wife's blushing face. Sam explained about the neighbor downstairs and asked if they could keep the "noise" down. They embarrassingly agreed and Sam and Andy wished them a good day.

When they returned downstairs, the assured Mrs. Buckley that she would not be disturbed again and that all was okay with her neighbors.

Sam and Andy shared a quick smile as they walked back to the patrol car. Once they were seat belted, Sam pulled away from the curb. As much as Sam probably needed that little laugh today, Andy really didn't have the heart to bring up Alex again. She did have an idea, though.

"Hey Sam, how about some lunch, I am starving."

"What else is new, McNally? Alright, diner okay?."

They pulled into Lindsey's Diner. Sam would get a table while Andy ran to the ladies room. Once there, she called Chris on his cell.

"**Diaz here."**

"**Chris it's Andy, don't let on that it is me okay?"**

"**Yeah, ok,... what's up...Mom?"**

Officer Healy looked over at her partner and smiled.

"_**Chris, have you eaten lunch yet?" asked Andy**_

"_**No, not yet."**_

"_**Meet us at Lindsey's diner. Sam and I are here now, he has no idea, so act surprised when you see us."**_

"_**Are you sure this is a good idea, An..Mom?"**_

"_**Come on Chris, for me? Walnut and Edgewater Streets. See you in a few."**_

"_**Okay, bye mom, see you later."**_

Andy laughed as she closed her phone, if there was anyone worse at lying than her, it was definitely Chris.

Chris closed his phone and stared ahead. Alex looked over at him, he suddenly looked a bit nervous. "Is everything ok with your mom? What don't you think is a good idea?"

"Uh,... she is thinking of having the house painted, and I like the color she has just fine." he sputtered out. "Ugh, I am the worst liar." he thought to himself.

Alex looked at him for a second and then back to the road, "Geez" she thought, "This guy is the worst liar ever."

"Hey, Alex, do you feel like stopping to eat?" asked Chris

"I could eat! Anywhere special?"

"How about Lindsey's diner?"

"On our way."

Diaz thought back to this morning at parade. He had witnessed the exchange between Alex and Officer Swarek. He was pretty sure that no one in the room missed the chemistry between those two. Chris knew he was not the sharpest knife in the drawer, but he did know that Andy's little stunt was either gonna go really well or really bad.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

As Alex turned the car onto Edgewater Street, she noticed another patrol car in the back of the lot of the diner. She didn't think too much about it, the diner was a popular spot for cops. From what she remembered, Lindsey's husband was a retired detective, so he catered to his law enforcement brethren. Diaz still looked like he was on edge, something about that phone call. In any event, she was starving, bring on the food.

"Hey Diaz, you ok?" she asked as they got out of the car.

"Oh, yeah, sure."

The two entered the diner and were being directed to a table in the back when she noticed a couple of uniforms at a nearby table.

Andy looked up and saw Chris and Alex enter the diner. They were a few yards from them when Andy called to Chris, a little too enthusiastically. Sam looked up only to meet eyes with Alex. They stayed like that for a second before Andy said,"Hey, guys, you want to join us?" Andy felt Sam kick her lightly under the table.

"Oh sure", said Chris, "Fancy running in to you two here."

"Yeah, fancy Diaz" said Sam his eyes almost bulging out of his head. He smelled a set up immediately... oh, McNally was going to pay for this stunt.

Sam was seated across from Andy, Alex quickly grabbed the seat next to her, which left Chris next to Sam.

"Hey, I'm Andy McNally, it's Alex right?"

"Yes it is." she replied, playing along.

The waitress took their drink orders, left them with their menus and promised to return in a few minutes for their order. They all settled behind their menus in uncomfortable silence. The waitress returned with their drinks and took everyone's order before quickly leaving the very serious foursome.

"So, Alex, how has your first day back been?" asked Andy, "Just like old times, huh?"

"Yeah, pretty good, so far, just getting back in the swing of things, working with a partner. Surprised at how many places have closed, new places opened in such a short time, but pretty much like old times." she glanced over at Sam. "You know what hasn't changed?...Rookies who think that they are smarter than their training officers." she said with a smirk.

Chris and Andy never looked up but Alex did notice a hint of a smile from Sam.

Andy quickly changed the subject by asking about Alex's family and where she was living.

"I have two older brothers. Mark is a city fireman and Ben is a trial attorney. I have an older sister, Nicole, she is a preschool teacher, sometimes I think she should actually be **in** the preschool class." she laughed," My siblings and my parents all live within 15 minutes of Toronto. As for my living arrangements, right now I am living with my twin brother, Nathan. He is a sportswriter for the Daily News, so he is away this week covering some of the NFL games. He has been awesome but, the two of us under the same roof, not gonna be good for any long term, believe me. He **is** letting me use his brand new Beamer, so that has been fun." she laughed, "I am actually going apartment hunting this weekend with Zoe Shaw. The movers had called and promise me delivery of my stuff sometime next week, so I really need to find a place for them to put it in."

"You could store it in my garage." Everyone looked up, it was the first thing that had come out of Sam's mouth since they first got there. Alex gave him a half smile.

"Hey, thanks, but that's okay, I'm sure that I will find a place." Deafening silence followed, fortunately the waitress had impeccable timing and served their food.

Sam really just wanted to tell her "Forget finding a place, move back in with me, at my place, my bed...".oh brother, he was not going there. Instead, he bit into his burger.

The joint lunch was not turning out to be the nightmare that Sam had anticipated. He was honestly so happy to see her,...to be near her, he didn't really care how they got there. Oh, no question, he was going to torture McNally when they were back in the car. Then maybe... he might even have to thank her.

Eventually everyone made small talk and before they knew it, they were chipping in and getting up to pay the check. Alex excused herself to the ladies room.

Andy and Chris were looking everywhere but at Sam whose glare they could already feel. "What exactly were you two thinking? He asked.

"Sam, don't be mad at Chris, this was my idea. I just thought that if you two got to talk a little, it would make break the ice a little and then hanging out at the Penny might not be so uncomfortable."

"What makes you think that I am even going to the Penny tonight?"

"Sir, if you don't mind me asking, what happened between you two? Anyone can see that you guys are crazy about each other, what is it that's keeping you apart?" Chris asked

"Yes, I do mind so why don't you ask her yourself Diaz?"

Just then Alex came around the corner. "Ready to go?"

The foursome started to walk out of the diner to their cars.

"So Alex, you're going to the Penny after work today? more a statement than a question from Chris.

"Yes, definitely, I can't wait to catch up with everyone. It's been a long time."

"How about you two? Alex looked to Andy and Sam.

"Luke and I will be over as soon as he gets back from court." said Andy giving Chris a look to give the two some space.

"I'll have to see how long paperwork takes, we have been swamped today." Andy whipped her head around with a confused look but was met with Sam's "No talking" look.

The two senior officers walked out of the diner, a few yards behind their rookies. It was all Alex could do to restrain herself from grabbing him and kissing him possibly throwing him on the hood of the nearest car. "Ok get a grip on yourself girl." Instead she grabbed the sleeve of Sam's jacket and turned him toward her.

"Listen, however long your paperwork or whatever takes, I'll wait. I really want to, ...really need to, talk to you."

It was his turn to pull on her sleeve, "I'll be there, I promise."

They let go of each other and walked toward their waiting partners.

(Diaz/Healy car)

Chris and Alex got in their car and drove out of the lot. "You know, you and your friend were pretty daring back there. It could have ended up quite a scene." Alex stated

"Well, I'm glad it wasn't. I think Officer Swarek really cares about you. I have never seen him act so quiet around...well, anyone." said Chris

"He and I have quite a past. I care about him too."

"I know that you were partners, I was just wondering, what happened between you guys?"

"Diaz, listen, you seem like a real good guy, I just really don't feel comfortable talking to you about this. I mean we just met this morning. I 'm your training officer..."

"Ma'am, Alex,... it's just that, well, I know I am only 26 years old, but the truth is, I have never had anyone look at me the way you looked at him."

Alex paused and then smiled, "That transparent huh?"...Okay well, I will give you the short version" She went on to tell Chris about meeting Sam, their friendship, their courtship, almost engagement then it got to the hard part. She started to explain about their undercover assignment going sideways.

"Next thing I know, Sam is on the ground and Ramirez' thug has his gun aimed at him. I jumped in front of him to try and talk to him but he fires off shots, next thing I remember is EMS putting me on a stretcher. Sam's head was bleeding but he kept yelling, "Please make sure **she's** okay, there's so much blood."

"I couldn't imagine what he was talking about, until he was sitting in the ambulance next to me and I realized that he looked scared, and Sam never looks scared. Next thing I remember, I am in a hospital room, wires and IV's everywhere and Sam is laying in the hospital bed next to me. Apparently, I went through surgery, then there were complications, another surgery. When I finally was coherent, he told me that it had been two weeks since the shooting. It was such a strange feeling not being able to account for that time. The only comforting thing was that he was there with me. I would wake up at night and see him slumped in the "bed" he made from two chairs." she was getting choked up just thinking about it.

"That must have been a scary time for the both of you."

"You know what was scarier, Diaz?" she didn't wait for him to answer, "The day he left the hospital and he didn't come back."

Chris didn't know what to say. Fortunately, they were dispatched to a call. They were pretty busy the remainder of the shift and just like that, the conversation was over. Before too long they were back in the division parking lot. He started walking toward the locker rooms and promised Alex that he would see her at the Penny.

Meanwhile in car 1505...

"McNally, what the hell were you two thinking? I have spent the greater part of the past year trying to forget about that woman and you decide to set up a lunch date?"

"So, how were you doing with that? The whole forgetting her thing?"

"Listen,... Andy", his voice softer now, "she left me, I wasn't it for her, I think it's too late for her and I."

"Says who? I think I need to hear the rest of the story before I comment on that. Just answer a question for me. You thought about her, did you miss her? Do you still love her?"

"First of all McNally, that's two questions. Secondly, you are really pushing the whole "friend" thing. And yes, I missed her, yes, I love her, I am freaking crazy about her."

"Now that you got that out of your system, let me know what I am missing...Alex just got shot and then..."

Sam took a deep breath before continuing. He couldn't wait for this shift to be over and all this sharing of feelings, next thing you know McNally and him would be braiding each other's hair. He laughed out loud.

"Something funny Sam?" she asked

Sam brought himself out of his fog, "Sorry, Now where was I?..oh yeah, so, back up comes in, arrests Ramirez and his goons and now EMS is checking Allie."

only Andy caught the slip of the name,

"God, there was so much blood, I couldn't stop it. They got her on the stretcher and I rode with her to the hospital. She kept going in and out, I really started to lose it. We got to Good Samaritan Hospital and immediately they took her into surgery. One bullet had just missed her heart, the second nicked her kidney. They had trouble getting to the second bullet. They almost lost her... I almost lost her. She was in ICU for almost two weeks. I couldn't even leave. I slept there, I ate there, her brothers would stop at my house and bring me clothes. I was a mess. When she finally was conscious, I was so relieved. The doctors felt that the worst was over and she was on her way to recovery. We decided that I should really get back to work and a night in my own bed would do me good. I figured that I would sleep like a baby, but I couldn't sleep at all. I found myself so angry, not at the guy who shot her, or Ramirez, that slime, but at Allie. What was she thinking? How could she put herself in that situation for me? I had almost lost her and I knew that my heart would not be able to come back from that if I had. So I went back to work but I could not bring myself to visit her. I didn't want to upset her but I was furious and afraid. I didn't want to deal with the fact that a woman, this woman had taken over my life. If I had lost her, I wouldn't have recovered. In the end... I lost her anyway."

"Her brother Mark left me a message. He wanted to make sure that everything was okay with me. He also wanted to tell me that Allie was being discharged. By this time, it was the very end of January. He said that she was going to stay with her parents for a couple of weeks until she got the clearance to go back to work. A week later, I came home from work one day and all of her stuff was moved out. I couldn't stand being without her and needed a distraction. It was just after that, that I started working undercover on the Anton Hill case."

It was a heartbreaking story but at the same time Andy was still reeling from the fact that this was the most Sam Swarek had spoken to her than in the four months she had known him.

Timing was on her side, the radio beeped and they were dispatched to an accident a mile away. Six cars were involved, EMS and fire were already on scene when they got there. Neither one of them said anything not related to work for the rest of their shift. Before they knew it, they were headed back to the barn. Andy went to complete all of the paperwork she had inherited after her great lunch idea. She could not wait to shower and have a drink. Hopefully, Luke would be back in time so they could go to the Penny together. Things were going so great between them, she was so grateful to have him in her life, after today's drama, she needed to tell him just that.

Jerry walked into the locker room to meet up with Sam and Oliver. "Hey guys, ready to go? Frank and Noelle just left."

"Yep, just trying to motivate our friend, Officer Swarek."

"Sam, what motivation do you need? The woman is totally hot and she loves you, what more do you want?"

Sam couldn't help but smile. "Fine, I'll meet you there. I'm going to check on McNally and our paperwork."

Sam knew that Andy was probably gone already. He was just buying some time until he could figured out what the hell he was going to say to Allie tonight.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Noelle and Alex had decided to walk the few blocks to the bar. Alex needed the time to clear her head. She was excited to hang out with everyone again but at the same time, close to petrified at spending any quality time with Sam. The Penny was busy for a Tuesday, mostly cops but a few civilians. Just as they were about to go in, Alex's phone started to ring. "Go ahead, Noelle, I will meet you inside, it's my brother."

"Hurry, miss, remember you have the first round."

"Hey Nate, how are you?"

"Good, Alex, did you pick up my cah?"

"Really Nate? Just because you're in New England doesn't mean that you have to adopt the accent." they both laughed. "Yes, I picked up your "baby", she's fine. How is your trip going?"

"It's good, I am more worried about you though. How was your first day back at work?"

"Interesting, and about to get more so." she said as she noticed Sam's truck pull into the lot.

"Oooh, tell me."

"Sorry brother but I am meeting everyone at the Penny, I will try to call you when I get home with the details."

"Have fun, talk to you later."

Alex hung up her phone, took a deep breath and walked inside. She had dressed comfortably in jeans, a sweater and boots. She looked really good, if she might say so herself. "Here goes nothing."

She found her friends in a small alcove near the bar. Everyone was there, even the rookies. Jerry was all over Traci Nash, Diaz and Peck looked pretty cozy, McNally was sitting in Luke Callaghan's lap, interesting, someone better get her caught up on the gossip.

She took a seat next to Frank which left an empty chair between her and Shaw. How convenient. With that Sam, strolled in. OOOh, what that man could do to a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. "Okay girl, its early, pace yourself."

"Officer Swarek, how nice of you to join us!" said Oliver

Sam rolled his eyes at him and sat down next to Alex. "Hey, how's it going? Are they torturing you yet?" he flashed his dimples.

"Not yet, but I'm ready for it."

"Can I get you a drink?"

"No, that's ok, I promised to get the first round." She took everyone's order and walked toward the bar.

"What can I get you miss, ...Alex?... holy cow, when did you get back sweetheart?"

Keith had been the bartender at the Penny as long as she could remember. He was retired from the 17th, and a constant flirt.

"I'm only back a week, actually today was my first shift. I'm gonna need 4 beers, a scotch and a rum and coke. How have you been?"

"Good. ...Did you finally realize that you love me and can't live without me?" As if on cue, Sam approached her to help her with the drinks. She spoke to Keith but looked at Sam and said "Yeah, something like that."

They walked back to the table where Jerry was regaling the rookies with stories from their academy days. They all fell into easy conversation. It started to seem just like old times. Every once in a while Alex would catch herself touching Sam's arm while she was recalling some funny memory. It was not lost on him. He couldn't keep his eyes off of her. "Is it possible that she was even more beautiful than he remembered?"

"So, Alex, watcha been up to since you abandoned us?" Alex felt Sam tense up as soon as Oliver said the words.

"Well, after my hospital stay last year, I decided that I needed to get away for a little bit. I needed physical therapy, I needed to recuperate, and I just needed to clear my head. I went to visit my cousin Annmarie. She lives in Virginia, not far from DC. I was only going to stay a week, but that became two and then a month. I was going to PT there, started running again, hiking a little. I felt so much better but I was starting to go stir crazy not working. My cousin and her fiancee, John, both work in the FBI building. John had a friend who was looking for an investigator for his security firm so I went to see him. I really wasn't planning on taking the job but he asked me to try it for six months, so I took it. Apparently, he had spoken to Boyko, who knew that I was extending my leave. He raved about me and I was hired on the spot. It was interesting work but difficult for me to spend a lot of time behind a desk. About a month ago, Annmarie and John got married. They had gotten engaged shortly after I arrived. My parents, my sister, my brothers, their families all came down. We spent the whole weekend together. We had a blast, I got to hang out with my nieces and nephews and that was it. I knew I it was time to come home. I was so depressed when they left, I called the movers the next day."

"So, you came back just for them, not for us, you didn't miss us?" Noelle this time, Alex knew she was baiting her.

Alex gave a glance to Sam, and then said "Of course I missed you guys, I couldn't live without you any longer." she smiled at the group.

"So, anyway, my cousin gets married and goes on her honeymoon. I spend the week finishing up my cases during the day and packing every night. I had already told my boss that I was leaving and had spoken to Frank about my reinstatement". The glare from Sam to Frank did not go unnoticed by many. "About a week ago, the movers came, loaded my stuff and I took a cab to the airport. I only got back December 3rd. I am living with my brother Nate, driving his car and hopefully going to find my own place this weekend and get my life back. By the way Oliver, Zoe is all mine this weekend." she took a deep breath.

"I know, she told me, Zoe called before, she is picking me up. She already got out the pretty princess game and the tea set. You are going to owe me big time Healy." everyone laughed.

Sam leaned over and whispered "I just don't understand why you had to move away?"

"Sam, please let's not do this here,... now..."

"Want to get some air? his eyes pleading.

"Sure."Alex grabbed her jacket and Sam followed her out the door. They walked toward Sam's truck but before they could get there Sam grabbed her hand and pulled her toward him. Before she could protest, his lips were on hers. Slow at first, then almost desperate. It took maybe a second for Alex to respond as her hands found themselves at the back of his head pulling him toward her to deepen the kiss. They, finally broke apart merely to catch their breath. "What the hell was that?" she smirked

"I needed to see for myself if this goes more than one way."

"Are you kidding me Sam? Of course it does, I love you, I missed you, so much,... these past 10 months, I felt like half of me was missing."

"Then how could you move away?" he seemed upset now.

In almost a whisper she said, "I was heartbroken. Push came to shove and you weren't around. I figured that you realized that this wasn't what you wanted anymore."

"Allie, how could you think...?"

"Please Sam, let me finish...I knew you were there, in the hospital, in the room, in the bed, before I even opened my eyes, I knew you were there. When the doc came in and gave us that good news that I would recover completely, that everything was going to be alright, it was the best day ever. I was going to be fine, you were fine, we were together...then you left and didn't come back. No phone call, nothing. Everytime my room door opened I would pray it was you but it never was. The day I was being discharged, I certainly couldn't go back to your house, so I went and stayed with my parents. After a couple of days, I planned my trip to my cousins. After a couple of weeks, I told my brother to call the movers. They packed my stuff and got outo of there before you got home. We weren't trying to be sneaky, Mark really didn't want to have any words with you."

Alex was starting to shiver, Sam unlocked the truck for them to sit inside. "Allie, I am so sorry for putting you through that. I was so afraid. You got shot, I thought I was going to lose you. When the doctor said you would be okay, I was so relieved but at the same time I was so mad at you. How could you put yourself in that situation? You could have been killed."

"It could have been you too Sam! I did my job, I would do it again in a second. We are both trained police officers. This wasn't me protecting my boyfriend. My partner was down and in no position to help himself so I backed him up! You stubborn ass, this is not a man should protect his woman scenario. This is partners having each others back, always. If the roles were reversed, you would have done the same thing for me. In any event, if you were upset you should have talked to me, instead of avoiding me. That is what normal couples would do! Before that, you and I were talking about marriage and kids and then you abandon me when times are tough. What was I supposed to think except he doesn't love me? I had no other input from you, so I left. Maybe it was extreme for me to move out of the country, but honestly, if I couldn't be with you, then I couldn't be here. I had to do what was best for me. I was reading the signs. Aren't you the one always preaching that, reading the signs?"

Sam was at a loss, when she put it like that, he realized that he was the cause of his own misery. He had pushed her away, no wonder she left.

"So, I left. I did try to call you a few times, you never called me back. I figured it was time to move on."

"So did you, ...move on? he couldn't even bear to look into her eyes, he knew that they would tell him what he didn't really want to hear.

"I tried to Sam, I really did. I got caught up in my new job, met a lot of nice people. Dated a little. " Sam felt himself physically sick.

"And?"

"No one was you, Sam. No one will ever be you, you are it for me. My sister always talks about meeting her soul mate. I used to think it was a bunch of crap, till I met you. You know those romantic chick movies that you hate?" he nodded and gave a little roll of his eyes.

"At the end of the movie, the guy gets the girl, the music, the butterflies, the kiss? I don't want to seem corny, but I felt like everyday was that way for us."

"Allie, I don't really know what to say except I screwed up,... but I love you and I feel like this a second chance for us and promise, I won't mess that up. You are it for me too! Please just think about it."

"I think maybe we both handled things poorly. I will think about it, I promise...We better get back inside, everyone's going to think we left them."

He grabbed her hand and they walked like that back toward the bar. Just then they saw Luke and Andy approaching. "Hey guys, sorry we didnt get to talk too much, but we are gonna go. Luke has court tomorrow. Looking forward to working with you Alex."

"Yeah, Alex welcome back, night Swarek." They walked away but not before Andy looked back and winked at them.

"I like her, Sam, I like her a lot."

"Yeah, me too, she's a good cop, one day she will be great. Turns out, she's not such a bad friend either." he smiled

They rejoined their friends, who had apparently not stopped drinking in their absence. Zoe was there to pick up Oliver and promised Alex she would see her Saturday morning. Everyone started to wind down and Alex realized that it was getting late. She still wanted to talk to Nate and it had been quite a roller coaster of a day. She said goodnight and and hugged everyone good bye. Sam also said good night and followed her out for the second time that night. "Can I drive you home?" he asked

"Thanks, but I have Nate's car at the station. Would you mind dropping me off there?"

"Jump in." as they got to his truck

They rode in silence the short ride and Sam pulled his truck next to Nate's car. She thanked him for the ride, got out and walked around to the driver's side. She couldn't take her eyes off his. "Allie, please think about what I said. We could even have dinner tomorrow, my place, I'll cook."

"I'll think about it." she'd like to have him for dinner, she thought to herself.

"What's the rush Swarek, I'm not going anywhere." she smiled and got in the car.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N This turned out to be a very difficult chapter to write. Sorry for the wait. Want to thank all of you who review. I truly appreciate the input and hopefully have successfully corrected the things that I have been doing wrong. I admit it is a great feeling that people are reading something you wrote and enjoying taking the ride with you. This chapter is a bit longer but I am trying to establish everyone's relationships in order to eventually bring everything together.

Thanks.

Chapter 8

Alex made her way home from the Penny, a smile glued to her face. She hadn't realized how late it was, her call to Nate would have to wait until the morning. She washed up, threw on one of her old academy t-shirts, and climbed into bed. She knew she would sleep well tonight.

Alex woke to the sound of the phone ringing. "Hello", she said with the most awake voice she could muster.

"I guess, out of sight, out of mind." said her brother

"Sorry, Nate, it was late when I got home, I figured I'd call you this morning. How are you? How is your trip going?"

"I'm good. Trip is good so far, although I do feel bad that you just came back and I'm away."

"No sweat, it's your job, we'll hang out when you get back."

"Speaking of jobs, how was your first day back, besides, interesting?"

"It was good. I'm a training officer so the rookies always make things fun. Had lunch with Sam, not too busy with calls, went to the Penny,..."

"I'm sorry?" he interrupted, "You had lunch with Sam? I thought he was undercover? Was it awkward, I mean how did that happen? Did either of you try to kill the other one?"

"Ya know, you really should skip the sports writing and write the gossip column, I really think that is your true calling." she laughed

"Details, Alexandra, don't make me beg."

"Ok, ok, ...it really was quite civilized. Our two rookies sort of set it up. Kind of broke the ice for when we all went to the Penny last night."

"Did you guys talk, I mean really talk?"

"We did. At lunch, not so much, but later at the Penny. Apparently, his rookie had blown his cover and he decided to go back in uniform. I will have to get the full story when I work with her this week. Obviously, he had NO idea I was back, so parade was a little weird. We shook hands, oh my gosh, he looks amazing, I just wanted to grab him and..."

"Alex! EWWW, HELLO, you're on the phone with your brother!"

"Just kidding, but he did look really good. We went out on patrol, met up for lunch. Then saw him at the Penny. He asked me to get some air, then he kissed me. He said he had to know if this was a mutual thing, I guess just fishing to see if I still had feelings for him. We agreed that neither one of us handled things well and I think he would like us to pick up where we left off. That's pretty much it in a nutshell."

"And you? Alex, what do you think?"

"I think that we are going to take things slow, or at least try to. I **know** that I am the happiest I have been in a long time. I don't think that I have stopped smiling."

"Well, good for you Alex. You deserve to be happy and... oh geez, so does my editor, I have a deadline to meet so I will talk to you later in the week."

"See ya."

She hung up the phone and almost skipped to the shower. Once she was dressed, she still had a half hour before she had to leave for work. She decided to make herself a hot cocoa and look through the real estate section for apartments. Twenty minutes later, she had circled 5 apartments to check out. She then realized that she was at the point of consuming more whipped cream than actual cocoa, when there was a knock at the door. She peeked out the window and saw the familiar gray truck from last night in the driveway. She opened the door.

"Can I help you sir?" she smiled

"I was in the neighborhood and I thought you might need a ride to work"

"First of all Sam, you live no where near here and you know that I have my brother's car."

Sam gave the most innocent face he could before grinning.

_Damn those dimples._

"Fine, come in. I was just looking in the paper for apartments."

"I know a great three bedroom house, beautiful modern kitchen, fireplace..."

"Sam, I am not moving in with you" she interrupted

"Super hot man butler," he continued."Seriously, do you want me to look with you?"

"I appreciate it, but Zoe is going with me this weekend."

"Well, the offer is there, grab your stuff and we'll get going."

Alex grabbed her bag and they were out the door. They talked about his sister Sarah, and possibly going to see her. Alex filled Sam in on her nieces and nephews and before they knew it, they were pulling in at work. Sam pulled into a spot at the back of the lot and turned off the engine. He turned to look at her. She knew that look.

"OOOhhh no, Officer Swarek, we are not going to make out in your truck, like a couple of teenagers."

"Well, how about just a little kiss?"

She gave him a mock glare and leaned in to place a soft kiss on his lips. He cradled her face in his hands and kissed her again this time passionately and as usual, taking her breath away. She pulled away before things accelerated to the point of no return. They grabbed their stuff and walked toward the station, close together but not touching. They strolled through the doors and made their way to the locker rooms.

It was the usual craziness between shifts. As she attempted to put her hair up, Noelle, sat down next to her.

"So, I guess you two didn't waste any time. Like moths to a flame." she joked

"Noelle, what kind of girl do you think I am? He gave me a ride to work, that's all. We aren't together again, well, yet." she giggled

"Good Lord, you are grinning from ear to ear, let's get to parade and see which geniuses we're paired with today."

They walked into the squad room and sat together. Sam was already there reading the paper, sitting in his usual corner. It was almost as if he could sense her presence. He gave her a quick wink and pretended to listen to Oliver.

Sgt. Best came in and everyone started to settle down.

"Good morning Coppers. I'll be brief. We have just been notified that a gas line burst just south of the 401. Extra units will be assigned to that area immediately. You will be helping to evacuate homeowners in the area and helping red cross volunteers to direct people to where they can find shelter for the night if they have no other arrangements. We will also need units to direct the traffic that has been rerouted from the area. I am not going to lie, it is a mess down there. People are not going to be happy. Rookie assignments are posted. Serve, protect and keep your cool."

Alex made her way to the board. Sam was with Andy, Shaw and Diaz, Nash and Williams, Matthews would have Epstein and Alex was paired with Gail Peck. Sam and Noelle looked over to Alex and Jake and mouthed a "Good Luck".

Diaz approached Alex as they were preparing to leave. "Hey, Alex, do you have a second?"

"Sure, but be quick, I know how Oliver gets if he's kept waiting." she teased

"I wanted to apologize for yesterday, I hope we didn't...I mean, we should have just minded our own business."

"Hey Chris, it's fine. You don't know me, but it takes a lot to upset me."

"Okay, well thanks. It was good working with you yesterday, I hope I did okay."

Alex touched his arm and dropped her voice to almost a whisper, "In the past, whenever I have had to work with a rookie, I always try to give constructive criticism... You are good at your job Chris. It is not a flaw that you are a by the book guy. Just remember, that life on this job is rarely black and white, so you always need to be prepared for the gray areas."

"I know, I'm working on it. Thank you." he said as he ran to catch up with a frowning Oliver Shaw

"Ok Peck, let's hit it.

The two blonds made their way to the squad car. Alex was driving, Gail checked the scanner. They were assigned to regular patrol for now and they should check in by the evacuation area later. Their first call was to a house on Bleeker Street. The house alarm was going off and central station was unable to reach the homeowners. When they got to the house they found a massive German shepherd outside and what appeared to be the remainder of a screen door.

"Peck, you take the rear of the house, I'll go in here."

Alex searched the entire house and found little disturbed but a few throw pillows shredded to bits. Just as she was about to call dispatch and give an "all clear", the homeowners pulled into the driveway. Mr. & Mrs. Davis had just returned from their daughter's recital to find Alex, Gail and Smokey, their newly adopted pet, on their front lawn. Apparently, even at 85 lbs, Smokey was still considered a puppy and apparently this was not the first screen he had eaten. The homeowners apologized for the false alarm and promised to make stronger arrangements for the dog.

"So sorry that you had to come out here officers"

"Not a problem, we're glad that it wasn't an actual break in." said Alex as she and Peck made their way back to the car.

"Geez, I hate stupid people. Sometimes, they just don't use their heads. We should be helping with the evac and we are here wasting our time with this."

"Take it easy Peck, things happen, that's what we are here for."

Not much was said between the two women as they made their way toward the 401. Hazmat, fire and gas company trucks were scattered everywhere. Alex caught a glimpse of Oliver and Sam directing traffic. She knew they were probably thrilled to be wearing their favorite fluorescent yellow vests. She made a mental note to mock them both later. Noelle and the other rookies were helping the residents obtain anything emergent that they would have to take to the shelter. Alex and Gail were about to offer their help when they got dispatched away to another call. It was a noise complaint, they took the report, spoke to both parties and felt confident that the issue was resolved. They quickly made their way to the deli to grab lunch. Not much was said as they sat side by side eating their sandwiches, both women trying to size the other up. Alex knew of Gail's family ties to the department but didn't feel it gave her an excuse to be such a jerk. Gail was undecided about how she felt about the new TO. Chris had raved about her the night before, it was a little nauseating as far as Gail was concerned.

With that, the radio went off, "Unit 1519, 911 dispatch has received a call at 26 Berkshire Road, phone is hung up, dispatch is unable to reach anyone at residence."

"1519 responding, on our way" Gail spoke into the mic

The pulled up at the house and jumped out. Alex knocked on the front door. When they heard a woman's voice ask "Who's there?"

"Police ma'am"

The door opened immediately, the officers were face to face with a robe wearing woman with dripping wet hair.

"Ma'am, is everything okay, we received a 911 call from your residence."

"No, every thing's fine. I didn't call the police."

"Well, someone did and hung up." snapped Peck

Alex gave her a look and then asked the woman."Is there anyone in the home with you?"

Almost on cue, a little boy, about 3 years old appeared and attached himself to his mother's leg.

Alex gave a nod to him and smiled.

"Oh my gosh, Cody, were you playing with the phone again? ...Officers, I am soooo sorry. I had him in my room with me, I took a 3 minute shower, he must have played with the phone. One of the presets goes right to 911." she was obviously embarrassed

"Relax, we would rather it NOT be an emergency." she bent down to Cody's level and said "Ok honey, no more playing with the phone."

"Sorry again officers."

"Have a good day ma'am."

Gail waited till they got back to the car before she launched into her next tirade. "Another waste of time, unbelievable!"

Alex looked to her and paused before speaking.

"Hey Peck, what **exactly** made you decide to become a cop?"

Gail was surprised by the question but answered. "My parents are both cops, my brother, my godfather..."

Alex interrupted her "Forget them, I know who your family is, why did YOU?" When Gail didn't answer, Alex said, "I'll tell you why I did. I wanted to help people, I wanted to protect people who can't protect themselves even if sometimes it means protecting them from themselves. It's okay to distance yourself, but you still have to CARE. These silly calls today are just reminders that we are all human. Let me tell you Peck, I have been on this job seven years. You will see people from all walks of life. You will see death, in ways you could never imagine. Horrors of abuse and murder and sadness that you can only hope that you will be able to burn the memories from your mind. Days like today are days we are grateful for, days we don't have to tell someone that their loved one is dead, days we don't have to take children away from their mother, because of abuse or drugs, days we don't have to take a life to protect another life. You are a fine cop, but it's okay, to show you care, you need to be able to relate to people, it makes you better at your job."

"I just want people to take me seriously, I want to be treated like everyone else."

"Well, you might start by acting like everyone else. Do your job, do it well. If you like what you do, you will be that much better at it. Then, people will show you respect not for your last name but for your abilities."

Alex pulled from the curb. The women drove in silence for a while before Peck finally spoke.

"You know, people don't ever just put me in line like that, they usually skirt around it because of my folks. I appreciate your input, and I am sorry...for being you know, a bitch." she laughed

Alex laughed. "Listen Peck, my personal life may be a bit of a disaster right now, but I am good at this job, it is the one thing in my life that I am confident about."

"Are you joking? You are a strong, smart, beautiful woman who has one of our training officers all tied up in knots. An officer who I have rarely been able to see any emotion from, except anger, ...that is... until now. You know he's crazy about you?"

"And I of him."

"I hope you don't mind but Chris kinda told me about your past. I mean, I think we all kind of noticed the fireworks at parade yesterday morning but last night, you two just couldn't stop staring at each other."

"Oh boy, like high school all over again huh?."

"Alex, I actually think it's sweet. I mean, I am crazy about Chris, then there was a whole to do with my brother and his partner...anyway, I didn't want to be with him, I was so mad, but I never stopped caring about him. He got stabbed during this one op and I thought I was going to lose him. I had to tell him right then, I couldn't live without him."

"Well, good for you guys. I like him, he seems like a good guy."

"So is Sam ya know?"

"Do you think I don't know that? I am just a little gun shy to jump into things right now. I doubt my heart could take it if it doesn't work out." Alex said a little harsher than she meant.

Gail knew at this point she was pushing it, so she remained quiet until they got back to the barn.

The walked into the building in silence and returned their equipment. They sat at their desks to finish off their paperwork. As they got up to go get changed, Alex asked with a raised eyebrow,

"Hey Gail, did I tell you the other reason why I became a cop?"

"No why?" she asked quietly, thankful Alex was talking to her again.

"Because I look like a bad ass carrying a gun." The both laughed as they walked into the locker

room.

Alex quickly changed and found Sam sitting on a bench outside the locker room waiting for her. He looked exhausted.

"You are a sight for sore eyes." he smiled

"Poor baby, give me your keys, I'll drive."

They walked to his truck, stowed their bags and headed out.

"So, will you come to my place and let me make you dinner?" he asked

"Sammy, you look wiped. Why don't we make it another night?"

"No, I want to spend time with you...now." he replied, Alex knowing full well the tone of that voice.

"Ok, how about this...drop me off at Nate's, go home and sleep for a while and I will come by later and I'll bring dinner."

"Or, we could just go to my place and you could take a nap with me?"

"Nice try Swarek."

Alex made her way home, kissed Sam on the cheek as he walked around to the driver's side and promised to see him later.

Sam really did feel better after sleeping for an hour. He showered and dressed and kept glancing at the clock. Finally, he heard a knock at the door. She simply took his breath away. She was wearing sweats, a hoodie and sneakers and she was ...beautiful. He gave her a quick kiss and grabbed the bags she was holding.

"I brought Thai food, all your favorites."

They made plates and sat down at the counter bar stools, the stools that Alex had picked out. She never thought about strange it would be to be back in his home, the home they had shared together. He sensed her apprehension.

"You okay?"

"I'm fine, just strange being in this house again. I haven't been here since the day I..."

"Don't Alex, let's not relive that whole day again. I am so grateful to have you back in Toronto, back at work, ...back in my life. I really want us to be together. I know that neither of us can forget what happened but maybe we can somehow, put it behind us."

"**I'm trying Sam, I promise."**

After dinner, they made their way to the sofa to watch the hockey game. They talked a little about their day.

"How was working with Peck today?"

"Fine, she's smart, good instincts, a little...moody?" she raised her eyebrow

"I believe the correct wording is bitchy?" he smirked

"Be nice Sam, she's on your team."

"Huh?"

"You know, the "Sam Swarek loves you, you should really be with him, team?"

"Oh, right, I love Gail, she is one of my peeps."

"Riiiight." she half laughed, half yawned.

"Hey, do you want to stay here tonight?"

"Sam, I really should go home."

"I'll behave." He said with his scouts honor pose.

"Uh, huh." She was too tired to argue.

They went into the bedroom, Sam let her use the bathroom first. She took off her sweatshirt and sweatpants and decided to sleep in her t-shirt and girly shorts. Sam who had stripped down to his boxers and his t-shirt, tried to stop himself from drooling and went into the bathroom. He joined her in the bed and snuggled up against her. She rolled over with her back to him trying to will herself not to touch him but he moved closer and tucked his arm around her waist. It felt so good being here with him like this, too good actually. _Behave girl, you were lecturing him!_

Suddenly, she felt Sam's hand grazing her breast. "Uh, Sam, you said you would behave?"

He sighed, **"I'm trying Alex, I promise." **


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Alex woke before the alarm, Sam's arm still wrapped around her middle. She hadn't felt this content in a long time. She wished they could stay like this forever. She had fallen asleep so quickly last night, so completely comfortable in the arms of the man she loves. Amazing, that almost a year had passed and it was like they hadn't missed a day. Ok, so maybe it was a little awkward at first but that was it. All the same feelings, all the same looks, the butterflies. God, she had missed him. The truth is, she couldn't imagine her life without him ever again. She was trying to go slow, as if that would make her not be afraid, but she was doubtful that she could deny herself, this man, anymore. She could **try** to be as standoffish as she wanted, but she knew in her heart that this is the man that she wanted to marry. She wanted to make a family with him, a life with him, there was only one thing holding her back...fear. So for now, she would take it one day at a time and hope that Sam would eventually be ready for the same and then he could decide for the both of them.

Sam sensed that she was awake, he could almost hear the gears going in her head. What he wouldn't give to know what she was thinking. What he was thinking, was R rated and he didn't want her to smack him. He was so grateful that she decided to stay over. It was unbelievable to him how easily they could fall into this easy comfort zone. Well maybe not so unbelievable. This was everything he remembered and more. More because he knew the pain it felt of losing her and he was never going to let that happen again. God, how he loved this woman. He just wanted her to stay, forget the apartment, let them get married, have some beautiful little Allie babies and just be blissfully happy for the rest of their lives. He wanted "their" life to start immediately. Now, if he could just convince her.

He turned her toward him, "Good morning beautiful." he kissed her forehead

"Good morning handsome."

"Would you like me to make you some breakfast?"

"No thank you sir. We do have work and I need to shower and change clothes. BUT, I will have a cup of coffee with you before I go home." she noticed him get quiet

"Allie, you **are** home. When are you going to realize that?"

"Sam, I love being here, I love being with you, please don't think otherwise. I want us to be together, no question, I just need a little time."

He wanted to object but decided he would pick his battles. She had been home less than a week, he could give her time, **whatever she wants**.

Sam went into the kitchen to start the coffee while Alex got her stuff together. They sat quietly side by side occasionally just giving each other a playful nudge. Finally, Alex got up to go.

"So, I'll see you at parade? She asked

"Absolutely." they kissed and she made her way to the car.

Alex ran into the squad room just as Sarge was walking in. She quickly grabbed a spot against the wall next to Jake Matthews.

"Good morning everyone. I have a commendation here from headquarters praising everyone for a job well done. The mayor even gave us kudos on the news last night, in case anybody missed it. The gas company finished the repair early this morning, and most of the residents have been able to reenter their homes already. Great job everyone. Next up, Detective Barber, you have the floor."

"We have two b & e reports from last week. We have finally been able to link them, we are looking for a suspect, Jaime "No Neck" Donald. His picture is self explanatory. Did two years at Red Deer Prison. Got into a bar brawl, broke the guy's jaw. Other than that, no other priors. Parole officer says he has been having a hard time keeping a job and apparently is stealing to support his family. Last seen around Miller Place and Tomlin Street. Everyone take a sheet, serve protect and let's get this guy."

Before Alex could check the assignment board, a very enthusiastic Officer Epstein came running up to her. "Officer Healy, Dov Epstein reporting for duty." she heard Sam give a snort.

She shook his hand, "Easy tiger, and it's Alex, did you say Dove?, like the bird?"

"Yes, Ma'am, Alex, but without the E."

"Okay, then." she caught Sam laughing, "Let's go."

They made their way to the car, Dov stowed their gear. Alex got in the driver's seat. She hadn't pulled out of the lot when Epstein started talking incessantly.

"So, you and Swarek, huh?, You guys were partners and... partners?"

"I'm sorry?" she raised an eyebrow

"I'm just saying, getting to be with the person you love, pretty much 24 hours a day."

"Nothing personal Epstein, but I would really rather not discuss my personal life with you right now... or ever ,actually. Why don't we just talk about work?"

"Sure, so how is it being back? Do you like being a TO? You know, I've been pretty awesome these past few months. I uncovered a gun smuggling ring, almost single handedly, got a confession from a Russian mobster, should I go on?"

"Oh no, please, let me...dated a stripper involved in a case, failed your gun recertification, locked yourself out of your squad car...have I hit all of the high points?" Alex smiled

"Alright, so maybe not a completely smooth transition from the academy." They both laughed.

"To answer your questions from before, I am very glad to be back. I missed my family and friends, ...but this job, it's a big part of who I am. Not being able to do that was... difficult. And yes, I do enjoy being a TO. I have done it before with one other class, and found it rewarding. The older I get, the more I feel I can teach. I had two regular training officers as a rook, that really taught me a lot. Tommy McNally for one, I know he has had a rough few years, but there is no better teacher. He was really patient with us. He taught me to take meticulous notes and no one was better interviewing a suspect than Tommy."

Just then the radio crackled:

"Any units in the vicinity of Benjamin and Water Street, we have a multi vehicle accident. EMS and Fire have already been dispatched"

"1519 responding 10-4 dispatch on our way." said Dov

They were the first officers to arrive on scene. Two cars and a motorcycle were involved. Alex immediately made her way over to the motorcycle rider who appeared to have a broken leg and was being treated by paramedics in the street. Dov approached the minivan which contained a woman and two small, crying children.

"Ma'am, is anyone hurt?"

The woman, obviously shaken up, "No, no officer, I think we're okay. He came out of nowhere. They just swerve in and out of traffic, they never signal, they never signal!"

"Listen, my name is Officer Epstein, ma'am, try to stay calm and remain in your car, a paramedic will be over in a minute just as a precaution. Then I will come back and take a statement for my report, okay?"

"Ok,...ok."

Alex went to the third vehicle, a lightweight pick up truck, which appeared only to have a smashed bumper. The driver, who appeared to be in his early 20's, was standing beside it.

"Sir, please, let's get you off to the side of the road. Are you ok, do you have any injuries?"

"The lady in the van just jammed her brakes at the last minute, I just couldn't stop."

"Just sit tight, a paramedic is going to check to make sure you are ok. Alright?"

"Yes, ma'am, I really think I am fine, but my dad is gonna kill me me when he sees his truck."

"I'm sure he'll just be glad that you are okay." she smiled

Jake and Nash were at the scene by this time. Nash was detouring the traffic around the crash sight. Jake had dispatched for a flatbed to pick up the motorcycle to bring to impound.

Within two hours, the two pairs had taken reports, gotten all vehicles off the road and were ready to go back on patrol.

"Hey Alex, I'm hungry would you mind stopping for something." Dov asked

"Sure, how about Mexican?"

"Si, senorita. Then you can tell me more about your time as a rookie."

_This one doesn't want to miss a detail._

"_Deal."_

They stopped to eat at a little mom and pop place and had some of the best Mexican food Alex had eaten in a long time. They were sitting in a booth toward the back. Dov just staring at her like she about toreveal to him the meaning of life.

"My other TO was a woman, Lori Hartell. She was a divorced mother of four. She really took me under her wing. She was a tough broad, but she also had a soft side. It was amazing how she could get almost anyone to open up to her. You didn't want to mess with her but at the same time you wanted to tell her your whole life story."

"Is she still on the job?"

"She left the 15 after 12 years, then worked homicide out of headquarters. Just before she retired she was heading up the Community Projects Bureau."

"Sounds like you were really lucky?, um not that we aren't. I mean... you guys have been awesome to us."

"Well, in about a month, you guys will be cut loose, ...hopefully." she smiled

"So tell me about you Epstein. What made you become a cop, you aren't exactly the poster child?"

"My parents were hippies, sort of anything goes. I preferred my life a bit more structured and besides I was a huge Justice League fan when I was a kid, I thought I was Superman."

"Well good for you, Epstein, living the dream."

"Yes, I am."

"Well, Superman, let's get going."

The rest of the day was pretty uneventful. Three speeding tickets, a drunk and disorderly and the grand finale was five kids trespassing and skate boarding in the currently drained town pool. Once all five kids were picked up by their not too pleased parents, they started heading back to the barn.

"So, Alex, you and Sam headed to the Penny tonight?"

"You don't give up, do you Dov?" she smiled

"Not usually, it's part of my charm, it's what I like to think makes me a good cop."

"You are a good cop, you handled everything pretty well today. Just remember not to show all of your cards. Keep the bad guys guessing, you sort of wear your heart on your sleeve. Those kids today...you practically laughed when they asked if we were going to arrest them. Let them think we might, at least. We are **trying** to intimidate them so they don't do it again."

"Sorry, Your right and I will work on that. So, the Penny?"

"Why do you care, Epstein?"

"Well, Officer Swarek and I have become friends-ly these past few months and he seems really happy since your here and he is smiling all the time and trust me before you got here, we barely knew he had teeth."

Alex giggled. "Well, actually, I am supposed to have dinner with my family at my parents tonight."

"Oh, that's nice. Do you have a big family?"

"I am the youngest of five, well I do have a twin, but I am still the youngest."

"Twins, cool, is she as hot, ... I mean attractive as you?"

"Nathan" she paused "is very good looking and single if you are interested?"

"Uh, no, no thanks."

They pulled in by division and made their way to return their equipment.

"Night, Epstein."

"Yeah, you too, have fun at dinner."

"Just as he was walking into the locker room, Sam was walking out."

"Dinner, huh, hot date?"

"Well, not really, but if you come with me it could be?"

"Where to?"

"My parents house. I haven't seen anyone but Nate really, and Nicole when she took me to pick up his car. Are you interested? They would love to see you."

"They probably hate me after what happened."

"Sam," she grabbed his hand, "They could never hate you, they love you and they know that I love you, sooo..."

"Okay,do you need to stop home or do you want to go straight there?"

"I want to take a quick shower and I will meet you in the parking lot in ten. My brother Mark is working tonight so I want to get to see him, but I do want to stop and get a bottle of wine before we go."

"You go shower, I'll get the wine, meet you outside."

They parted ways and Alex went to change.

Sam parked behind Alex on the street in front of her parents house. He pulled her over to the driver's side of his truck.

"Your not still nervous about..."

Suddenly his lips were on hers. She melted into him, grabbing his arms to keep herself from spilling into a puddle on the street.

"Mmmm, so what was that for?"

"That was my, I missed you today kiss and my ,I hope you are going stay at my place tonight kiss."

"Well, I missed you too and if you play your cards right..."

She winked at him and grabbed his hand as they walked up to the front door.

"We're heeeerreeee!." she yelled once inside

Alex's parents were the first ones at the door.

"How's our girl?"

"Good, dad. Hi mom. I missed you guys." They group hugged.

Sam loved her family and the closeness they shared. It was just him and Sarah since his mom had died, but being here always felt like home and the looks on the Healy's faces made tonight no exception. Alex's Irish father and Italian mother always made them such an amazing dynamic. He was so thankful that he had decided to join them.

"Hey Sam, shame on you for making yourself scarce, we missed you." said her mom

"Missed you too, thanks for having me Mrs. H." he kissed her cheek and got a man hug from Mr. Healy.

Just then Nicole walked in. She kissed Sam on the cheek. Sam felt that Nicole was an attractive woman, but she didn't hold a candle to Alex. Nicole was dark like their mother. Dark hair, dark eyes. Alex looked more like her dad. Blond and blue eyed. Nicole had the hot Italian temper, Alex was always so easy going. Nicole, was book smart but with no common sense. Alex was just all around smart. She was perfect actually. Sam snapped out of his daze with a pat on his shoulder.

"Hey brother, I see that my sister still has you wrapped around her finger." said Ben.

"It's the only place I want to be, Benny." Sam smiled

They shook hands. Ben's wife Kate was there and their two young sons Peter and Christopher. Mark, his wife Pam and their four kids were assembled in the family room watching the Maple Leafs beat up on the New York Islanders.

"Hey, Uncle Sam!" The two older boys came running up and tackled him.

"Holy cow, Austin, you must have grown a foot. And Patrick, dude, no more braces? Awesome." They exchanged intricate handshakes.

In the meantime, the girls, Justine and Gabby were showering their Aunt Alex with kisses. Alex, was never happier to be home.

"Dinner, let's go guys, while it's still hot."

They sat down at the dining table. The kids at a smaller table and the adults at the big table. Sam ate two platefuls. Mrs. Healy was the best cook ever and lasagna was one of Sam's favorites. Conversation was easy. Sam was grateful that there was no awkwardness. Every once in a while he would feel Alex touch his leg or his arm, he knew that it was her making sure that he was at ease. Alex knew it was because she had to make sure that it wasn't a dream.

"I know that there are still a couple of weeks before Christmas but I want to remind everyone, that we are going to the early mass on Christmas Eve, 4:00 sharp. We have to be there early because I want us to all sit together. Sam work it out with Sarah, make sure that you leave enough time to pick her up. We need you both there."

Sam was not about to argue.

Alex looked at her mom, she really was an amazing woman. Even now that they were older, she was always playing the role of mom. She was great to them as kids, never missed a play, a concert, a game, nothing. Even when they were a little older and she was able to go back to her interior designing that she loved, her children always came first. Even at this moment she knew that her little reminder was really to welcome Sam home as well as her. She looked at Sam. All she could think of at this moment, was that she hoped that one day, she and Sam could make for their children, the life that her parents had made for her.

Before they knew it, it was time for Mark to leave for the firehouse. They said their good byes and Mark and Sam made plans for a football Sunday.

Everyone helped to clean up. The kids went to play in the basement. The adults sat down to have coffee and dessert and conversation quickly turned to Alex's apartment search.

"So Allie, how is the apartment search going?"

"Well, Pop, I am going with Zoe this weekend. She is setting me up with her realtor friend."

"Has it been that bad with your brother? Don't just sign a lease to get away from him, no need to rush into anything."

"Mom, I love Nate, he has been awesome, I just need my own place, besides, the movers will be here next week, I need to put my belongings somewhere."

"You know, sis, Sam was telling us that he has an empty garage... where you could store your stuff...for as long as you need."

"Is that so, Nicole? Sam told you that did he? She was laughing now. She could smell a conspiracy brewing. "On that note, I think it's time to go, SAM and I have work in the morning."

They said good bye to everyone and made their way outside, her mother came running out the door and yelled to Sam. She gave him a care package to take home. They made small talk. Her dad came up behing Alex and put his arm around her.

"Listen Allie, you know that I have always been protective of you kids, especially you and your sister."

"Yes, dad, trust me I know. You, Mark and Ben used to torture my boyfriends, you said you didn't like the way they looked at me."

"Yeah. Well,... I like the way Sam looks at you. He's a good man Allie, you two deserve each other. Your mom and I really hit the lottery. We married the right person, had 5 wonderful children, grandkids, a full happy life. If I died tomorrow, I would die a very fulfilled man."

"I know dad, I want the same things for me as you do. What are you trying to tell me?"

He waved to Sam at his truck, "That man, ...he's your winning ticket."

"I know Dad, I definitely know. Love you." she kissed him on the cheek, winked and made her way to Sam's truck. They decided to go back to Sam's house.

Sam grabbed a couple of beers, started the gas fireplace with a switch and snuggled next to her on the sofa.

"So, what were you and your dad talking about?"

"Nothing much, just winning the lottery."

"Huh? He won the lottery?"

She giggled, "Sooooooo...working with Dov was interesting."

"I warned you, he's like the Energizer Bunny."

"He wasn't that bad. I do think he has a little man crush on you though."

"Allie!" That kid gets on my last nerve at times."

"Well, I think you should be nice to him, he seems to be very...pro- Swealy."

"Pro what?"

"He thinks I'm good for you."

"And what do you think?"

She leaned up and started kissing his neck, "I think...I'd like you, ...to show me, how good **you** really are."

Their eyes met and there was no other words needed. He kissed her gently, scooped her up in his arms and carried her to the bedroom. Her hands went around his neck and his mouth was on hers again, never separating until they needed to breathe. As he laid her on his bed, with labored breath he spoke.

"Whatever she wants."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Sam woke up to the ringing of a cell phone. He didn't think it was his ring tone, but then again, he was half asleep. He realized it was Alex's phone but didn't have the heart to wake her. Whoever was calling would leave a message. He just laid on his side staring at her. She looked so peaceful, not to mention, so perfect sleeping in his bed. He was definitely getting used to this again.

He couldn't believe her request last night. He was all too happy to oblige. He hadn't wanted to pressure her about intimacy, he was trying so carefully to navigate this new road they were on. When he was with her, nothing else seemed to matter. He didn't want anything to mess this up.

"What? Do I have a zit on my face?" she smiled without opening her eyes.

_Caught me._

"No, no zit,... but maybe a 3rd eye." he said tickling her and pulling her closer to him.

"Sam, It's too early, Can't you see me sleeping?" she smiled

Sam trailed his hand down the side of her face, over her shoulder, down her arm, over her hip and then he saw them. He had to touch them. The scars from the shooting. One right above her left breast, the other closer to her side, below her ribs. In the heat of passion he hadn't really noticed last night. He didn't want to bring attention to himself so he continued caressing her body. But Alex, she felt the change in him before she even opened her eyes.

"You know, you can rub them as much as you want, I'm not a magic lamp and you can't wish them away." she tried to lighten the mood.

"Allie, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you self conscious. It just... made me think back."

"I'm not self conscious, well not in a vain way. I just look at them as battle scars from a less happy time in my life."

"In my life too. Here I am telling you, to try and put it behind you and I can't stop thinking about it myself. I'm sorry."

"Don't be. You're right though. I can't make a future, if I can't shake the past, and that's what I want...a future, ...with you."

"Truly?" his eyes got wider

"Absolutely."

"Okay,...so let's get married."

"Oh sure, give me five minutes, I'll brush my teeth, get dressed and we'll go right to the courthouse. We should make shift no problem." she grinned

"Ah, yes, Miss Sarcastic, nice to see you, but actually, I'm serious."

"Sam, you're crazy, I just got,...we just started...oh my god, you really aren't kidding."

Just then her phone rang again. She looked at the screen, "It's the movers, Sam, give me one minute."

Sam only heard her side of the conversation but got the gist that things were going his way. She hung up and sighed.

"They are looking to deliver my stuff this weekend. The driver's dad is in the hospital so they are trying to get home sooner. They want to come tomorrow or Sunday."

"Alright, relax, I see your freaking out face, don't panic. Have them deliver the stuff here. I'm not looking to push you into something that you don't want, but it will buy you more time to find a place, if that really is what you have your heart set on. In the meantime, I am going to spend all my time trying to convince you that this is where you belong, and then you can put your **stuff **anywhere in this house that you want, because this is your home too."

"Are you sure...I mean about me storing the stuff for now?"

"I am sure about all of it. Call them back and give them this address. If you want, I can leave work early tomorrow, otherwise tell them Sunday is fine."

"Thank you Sam, you're a lifesaver." she said as she dialed the phone and left a message for the movers.

"I know, I'm awesome. Now, go use the bathroom first and I'll make coffee. Oh and Allie, don't think that our little conversation from before is done." he winked

"I know, I am ready for it, ...the charms,... the dimples...I know how you work."

_Not this time she doesn't._ The first piece of his puzzle was falling into place.

-The snow that was only supposed to be 2 inches in total, was close to 6, and still falling, as they walked out to Sam's truck. Snowfall tended to make things tricky during shift. They were both so content, neither one cared.

The trip to the station took almost double what it should have. Sam put his arm around her shoulder as the walked toward the building and put a smacking kiss on her cheek as they parted to go to the locker rooms. Noelle was fixing her uniform shirt when she caught Alex's reflection in the mirror.

"Hmmm, don't you look like the cat that got the mouse."

Alex tried to wipe the smile off her face, she simply couldn't.

"I am so happy Noelle, I can't help it, what's wrong with me?."

"Alex, you're in love. You and I have been friends for a long time and you deserve happiness more than anyone I know. And that man, is lucky to have you."

"I just can't believe how easy it was to pick up where we left off. It's almost like I never left. And, hello, he asked me to marry him?"

"Excuse me?"

"Well, he wasn't officially asking me, but he does think we should. He also thinks I should just move in with him and forget looking for an apartment. At first, I was like, is he kidding? but I can't deny it, the last few days have been amazing and I really want to say yes."

"So, what's stopping you?"

"Don't you think that it's too soon?"

"Too soon?, Girl, you're killing me! You two knuckleheads skirted around a relationship for four years, before you actually realized that you were IN a relationship. That man loves you, he always has and always will. You and I have dated some real gems over the years, but lucky for you, you found your prince charming. Now stop wasting time trying to prove something to yourself that you **should **already know and the rest of the world already knows. SO I say, move in, plan the wedding, have some stunning babies and make me a godmother already."

Alex finished putting on her uniform and laughed. "Thank you Obi One, you are wise." She slammed her locker closed but not before noticing the open mouths of McNally and Nash.

Alex walked into parade behind Noelle who winked at Sam. Sam in turn looked to Alex with a raised eyebrow. Sam and Oliver had been engrossed in conversation when they walked in."

"Hey Healy, how ya doin?"

"Good, Jake, how is the TO thing going for you?"

"Fun stuff, these kids. I had Epstein the other day, Holy cow, I thought I talked a lot."

"Well, that's good to know, I thought it was just me who noticed that about him. said Alex.

With that, Sgt. Best walked in. "Good morning ladies and gentlemen. I don't need to tell you how busy you will be today, you already know, that when Mother Nature plans something, it only makes more work for us. Also, coppers, our perp, Jaime Donald, has struck again. Someone meeting his description was seen coming out of a window on Lyndon Avenue. Neighbor gave a full description and now we have a license plate number. Please be on the lookout for this dirt bag before he ruins the holidays for a few more families. Finally, I was told by Sgt. Taylor to remind everyone about Division 15's Christmas Gala which is next Saturday, the 18th, from 7-11:00. Please see her for tickets.

That's it. Serve, protect and be safe."

"Oh yeah Sammy, you know what gala means,... steak and open bar."

"Shaw, you kill me."

They checked the board for assignments. Alex was assigned Traci Nash today, Sam was once again paired with McNally.

"Officer Nash, Alex Healy, how are you today?"

"Good ma'am, ready to go when you are."

"Good. Let's go grab the gear."

Alex was assigned car 1519 again. Sam and Andy were in car 1505. For some reason it bothered her, them being paired every day. Andy was a beautiful girl, smart, Alex really did like her, but something didn't sit quite right. Looked like her final shift of this week, she would be with Andy. _Looking forward to picking her brain._

Alex and Traci sat in the squad car waiting for it to warm up. It was freezing out and still snowing.

"Nash, this is going to be a crazy shift, have no doubt about that."

They weren't away from the station more than five minutes when they got their first call. An elderly store owner was trying to shovel the walk in front of his shop and started having chest pains. Paramedics were called to the scene, Alex and Traci were to go take a report. Mr. Eliot, 76, had collapsed in front of his stationery store. Alex and Nash arrived a minute after the ambulance pulled up. Alex sat with the man on the ground and held his hand. Nash ran to the car to get a blanket. The paramedics gave him some aspirin and oxygen and immediately put him on the stretcher, within minutes they were on their way to St. Michaels. One of the employees called Mrs. Eliot to tell her what happened. She was getting hysterical. Alex got on the phone.

"Mrs. Eliot, this is officer Healy. Please calm down, your husband is in good hands and on his way to be checked out at the hospital. Do you have someone who can take you down to St. Mikes?"

Nash assumed from Alex's face that the response was no. She continued to get the information needed for their report from the employee.

"Ok, Ma'am, sit tight, my partner and I will be there in five minutes and we will take you there ourselves. Really ma'am, it's not a problem." said Alex

Nash and Healy made their way to the Eliot home. Mrs. Eliot was standing by the front door in her coat and hat, shaking like a leaf.

They walked her carefully through the snow and to the car.

"Thank you so much officers, if anything happened to my Michael, I don't know what I would do."

"Ma'am he was already responding well as they were getting him to the hospital. We will have you there in a few minutes and you'll be able to see for yourself."

_Good for you Nash, a people person, she should work with Peck-permanently, maybe she'll rub off._

Alex pulled up at St. Mike's minutes later. The emergency bay was swamped with emergency vehicles and with the amounts of snow, there was no where to park. "Traci, why don't you walk Mrs. Eliot in and help her find her husband. I will move the car out of the way, call me when you come back out."

She watched the two women walk through the emergency entrance. She decided to give Sam a call.

"Swarek here."

"Hey handsome, how's your day so far?"

"Better now,... is everything okay?"

"I'm good. Nash is bringing our vic's wife to meet him in the ER, this place is crazy, just waiting for her to come out."

"Did you need me to meet you for lunch?"

"I would love that. We'll probably take meal in about an hour, you want to go to the diner?"

"I was really thinking more Italian."

"Ok, where did you have in mind?"

"More like who, Irish/Italian, 5'7", blond..."

"Sam! Keep it clean! Check with McNally and text me." she laughed

"Yes ma'am."

_I'd like to have him for lunch._

Alex swung by the front of the hospital just as Traci was walking out.

"How are they?"

"Actually the doctor was with him when I brought Mrs. Eliot in. He looked soooo much better. They were running some tests, but I think the prognosis is good."

"Hey Nash, you handle people well. You were great with the Missus."

"Thanks. I love that part of the job, the people interaction. It's the blood and gore that I don't think I will ever get used to. I worked homicide with Detective Callaghan one day, I couldn't get past the guy's face, so I had to cover it with post it notes. Made it not seem real, I guess. I just saw a little girl, about 5, being treated for injuries after a car accident. All I could see is my son. I couldn't focus on anything else."

"How old is your son?"

"He's six, his name is Leo and he's the love of my life." Traci's whole face lit up.

Alex pulled away from the curb, "Does his dad help out or are you on your own?"

"Financially yes, emotionally not so much. Jerry has been great with him and Leo loves him so much."

"You and Jerry seem really good together, I am glad that he's happy, he was devastated when his marriage fell apart. It's hard sometimes on this job. The hours, the things we deal with on an every day basis, a lot of spouses can't handle it, a lot of cops bring it home with them, not a good situation."

"Jerry and I have our moments but usually we can bounce things off of each other, it makes it easier...You and Swarek seem to be pulling it off."

"Oh,...well, Sam and I were always about the job first, everything else was icing on the cake. Until last year, that's what sort of detoured us for a while."

"Things must be going really well, ...sorry, I overheard you and Noelle talking this morning, are you guys really talking marriage?"

"Well, Sam is talking, I'm listening. I think I'm ready, I'm just going to let him decide when the time is right."

Just then Alex's phone beeped with a text message...".LaScala in 45 minutes, sound good? SAM"

"Hey, Nash, how does pizza sound for lunch? my future husband wants to meet us."she winked

"Sounds good to me."

Two tickets for reckless driving later, Healy and Nash were ready for lunch. They made their way over to the pizzeria on Sumac.

Sam and Andy were already seated in the front booth. The two women placed their orders and made their way to the table. Sam got up and sat next to Andy. Traci sat across from Andy and Alex across from Sam. Traci and Andy made small talk, fortunately, because it was almost as if their TO's forgot they were there. Sam couldn't stop smiling at Alex and she was in full time blush mode. Their conversation was strictly work related and professional, but the heat off of them could be used to light a small city.

"So, how has your shift been?" Alex asked Sam and Andy

"The usual, people stuck in the snow, idiot drivers. We had two geniuses build a snowman in the middle of the road, an old guy tried to avoid it and crashed into a light pole."

"Was he okay?"

"He was fine. Shaw and Peck ended up taking the two kids in." Sam replied

"So, Alex, are you going to the gala next Saturday?" said Andy

"Actually, this morning was the first I've heard of it. We have always gone in the past though, right Sam?" Alex noticed Sam stiffen up and a strange look came across his face.

"Sam, are you alright?"

"Oh, sure, yeah fine. Just thought of something I have to do, McNally, we better get a move on."

They finished eating quickly, paid the bill and made their way out to the car. Alex could not get past the strange feeling that she was getting.

"Did he seem a little strange?" she asked Traci

"He looked like he was going to be sick."

"I guess he'll tell me later."

"Sam, are you okay? You seem like something is bothering you." Andy asked him.

"The freaking gala!, I totally forgot."

"What about it? You weren't planning on going?" Andy asked

"No, I was, but everyone had a date and I didn't want to be the only one going by myself so ...I asked someone, well, actually she asked me."

"Who?"

"Lauren King...Crap, what am I going to do? Allie, is gonna kill me."

"Sgt. King? Why don't you just tell her the truth, Alex is back and you guys are back together, and you want to take her."

"Lauren has asked me out a bunch of times, I always said no but I was a little depressed and she caught me in a weak moment. It was weeks ago. Now, I can't leave her without a date the week before the gala."

"Relax, We 'll figure this out, we'll find her a date and Alex will never know."

He took a deep breath, "McNally I hope you're right about this."

"Trust me."

Alex and Traci had a fun filled afternoon, digging people's cars out and cleaning up multiple accidents. They were wet and cold and actually wishing for anything to take them back to the barn where it was nice and warm. Fortunately, luck was on their side today. As they were driving through the intersection of Jerome and Jarvis, Nash spotted a blue Chevy Malibu parked on the corner.

_Blue Chevy Malibu. Jaime Donald?_

"Hey Alex,did you see that blue Chevy?"

"I know what you are thinking, check the APB on that perp Donald, does he drive a blue Malibu?"

She found the bulletin," Plate number CFR203, blue Malibu, you think that was him?"

"Good pick up Nash, I didn't get a plate number when we passed. I'm going to park up the street and we'll double back on foot. If he sees the squad car, he's gonna bolt. Check the plate, then find an inconspicuous spot and watch the car, I'm going to show his picture around and see if anyone has seen him. If you see anything, radio me immediately. This guy's on the run, he isn't going to be in one place for very long. Keep your eyes open."

Alex parked up the block in an alley. Nash made her way towards the car and checked the license plate. She radioed to Alex that it was in fact the perp's car.

Alex stopped in each store front and showed Donald's picture around. She was about half the distance to the car, when she hit pay dirt. A woman in her early 20's was talking about a guy visiting her cousin in the apartment above the shop. She was laughing because the guy smelled terrible and it looked like his head was growing right off his shoulders. _Jaime "No neck" Donald, bingo. _

"Excuse me Miss, I'm Officer Healy. I overheard you talking about a man visiting your cousin upstairs? Is this the man you saw?" she showed her the mug shot.

"OMG, that is totally him."

"What is the apartment number and what is your cousin's name?"

"2C, Tomas Arroyo, please, my cousin is gonna be so mad at me...I should have kept my mouth shut."

"Don't sweat it, we don't want your cousin."

Alex radioed Nash and gave her the address where to meet her. They called the information into dispatch and requested back up. They made their way to the apartment. Alex knocked on the door.

"Nash, follow my lead." she whispered

"Police, open up!"

They heard voices inside and then the door opened slightly.

"Can I help you officers?"

"Yes, Tomas Arroyo?"

"Yes?"

"We are looking for Jaime Donald."

"Sorry, officer, I don't know anyone by that name."

"Here is a picture. Are you sure you don't recognize him? You wouldn't want to be arrested for obstructing justice sir, would you?"

Suddenly, a loud crash was heard in the apartment.

"Nash, detain him!" pointing to Tomas, Alex charged inside, gun drawn and found Jaime Donald attempting to climb out onto the fire escape.

"Freeze where you are Jaime, you are only gonna make things worse for yourself."

"They couldn't get worse!"

"You resisting arrest will definitely not help your case."

His eyes were darting all around the apartment then back to the fire escape. He was sizing up his options and realizing fast that he was out of them. Alex holstered her weapon. Like a bull he came charging at her. She whacked him in the side with her baton and gave him a shove but not before he got a punch in which landed on her right cheek. He went down on the coffee table. Alex was on him in a second, her knee in his back and cuffs in hand. Back up came charging, in the forms of Sam and Andy. Sam grabbed the prisoner, read him his rights and took him down to the squad car.

"Alex, you okay?"

"Fine, McNally, thanks. He did get a good shot in though. That's gonna leave a mark."

"Officer Healy, what do you want me to do with this one?" asked Nash

"Tomas, Tomas, I don't like liars, but I got what I came for so I am gonna let you go this time. But be warned, whatever business your involved in with people like Donald or others like him, stop, because next time, I won't be that nice."

"Yes ma'am, thank you ma'am."

"Nash, McNally, let's go."

They walked out to the street. Sam was immediately next to Alex with an ice pack.

"Sam, I'm fine. Really."

"I know, ...your Wonder Woman." he smiled

"Meet you back at the barn."

Healy and Nash took a more subdued Jaime Donald back to the station. They came in through the garage and headed right for booking. Alex had Nash print him and hand him over to the desk sergeant. The ladies were exhausted, it had been a very long day. They made their way to the locker room to change. Alex could not wait for a hot shower.

"Oh look ladies, it's Petey from the little Rascals." said Noelle

McNally, Peck and Nash looked lost on the reference.

"The little what?" asked Peck "Is that an old band?"

Noelle and Alex laughed.

"Is it that bad?" Alex winced

"Please, you still look like a model, maybe just not a super model."

"Thanks a lot Noelle." Alex made her way to the showers.

She felt much better after the hot water had washed away the day. She dressed in jeans and a sweatshirt and attempted to camouflage her bruise with some make up.

_Yeah, sure that looks natural._

She came out to find Sam and Frank waiting for her.

"I'm fine gentlemen. I promise you."

"Alex, fantastic job today. Big arrest for the 15." said Best

"All in a day's work, sir, Nash was great." she smirked

"See you guys tomorrow."

Sam who still had not said a word remained silent. He grabbed her hand and walked with her out to his truck.

"Hey, Sam, are you alright?"

"Just a long day."

"I promised Nash a quick drink at the Penny, do you mind?"

"Maybe just one, then home?"

"Sounds good."

Sam and Alex were the last of the group to arrive at the Penny. As soon as they walked in, Alex heard her name. Nash stepped

forward and said,

"Look guys, it's my TO the ninja."

"I look more like Rocky Balboa, but thanks, nice job today partner."

"Thanks, it was a good day, long, but good."

"That was a great pick up on that car especially in the midst of a crazy day."

Sam walked to the bar to get them a drink, he stood there chatting with Oliver. Alex and Traci sat together talking quietly. "You know, Alex, I envy you. You are so confident in your abilities, you really make it look easy, I hope one day I have it all together like you. That's the kind of cop I want to be."

"You envy me? Listen Traci, I have been doing this a while, I would hope that I would be good at it by now. Actually, I envy you. I hope one day to have children and be able to balance the job with family as well as you do. You make **that** look easy."

"Thank you... So, I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Night Nash."

Alex walked over to Sam at the bar. McNally and Shaw were debating something, Sam watching them like it was a tennis match. All was silent as soon as they noticed Alex approach.

"Sam, I'm pooped, you ready to leave?"

Before he had the chance to answer, a petite blond approached him.

"Hey Swarek, ready for our big date next Saturday?" she asked in her most seductive voice.

"Huh...oh hey Lauren, how are you?" he stammered. He looked over to Shaw and McNally for help.

"Good, hey Oliver,... McNally." She put her hand out to shake with Alex, "Lauren King, and you are...?."

Alex's eyes met Sam's, "Out of here." She walked out of the Penny, tears stinging her eyes.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N This has been a rough week for me so I apologize for the wait and hope that this chapter is received well. Thanks to everyone who reviews and gives constructive help. Thanks to dcj for her literary (and emotional) support. :) I am grateful for your friendship.

Chapter 11

Sam ran out of the Penny after Alex. "Allie, wait, let me explain, please. It's not what you think."

She continued walking until she got to his truck. He put his hand on her shoulder. She turned around to look at him, tears threatening to spill from her eyes.

"Allie, oh God, please don't cry. It was weeks ago. She asked me to go with her, everyone was going with someone..."

"Sam" she interrupted "I'm not mad, I'm not hurt. It's not like I expected you to be alone all that time. I guess, ...I just really didn't... want to know. I have no control over what happened or didn't happen these past 10 months."

"Allie, that's why I left at lunch. I forgot about the gala and Lauren. I have been so perfectly content this past week, I didn't give it a thought until McNally brought it up. It isn't like we were dating or anything, we were just going to the gala...together. I was just trying to figure out how to blow her off as gently as possible since there is no way, that I am going anywhere, without you."

"Sam, you could have told me, I would have understood... Ugh, it's just the way she came up to you, trust me, she wasn't looking to be just your sidekick for the night." she smiled

He put his arms around her waist and kissed the top of her head. "Were you a little bit jealous?"

"Maybe,... wouldn't you be if the roles were reversed?"

He thought about it for a second. "I don't even want to think about it."

"Can we go home now?"

Sam thought about not having to face Lauren inside, "Absolutely."

Alex was so exhausted, she just wanted to go to bed, but she needed clothes, so they made their way to Nate's. They decided to stay there for the night. Alex was asleep in minutes, for Sam it was a little more difficult. Tomorrow, he knew that Andy would be Alex's partner for the day. He also knew that if anything came up regarding him or his personal life, McNally would not be able act her way out of that one. He was going to have to tell Alex about the night of the blackout, whether he wanted to or not. Sam's last thought before he closed his eyes,

_Secrets don't come out all neat and tidy..._

Sam woke up to hear Allie on the phone in the hallway. She hung up and walked back into the bedroom.

"Sorry, babe, I didn't mean to wake you. That was the movers, they will be at the house first thing in the morning."

"Okay, no problem... Listen, come here a second, I need to talk to you."

"Oh,...okay...did you change your mind?"

"No, no of course not, nothing like that...It's just, well last night got me to thinking...You are a beautiful, smart, fun, amazing woman. A million guys would want to date you."

She started feeling a pang of nausea, as to where this was going. He grabbed her hands in his and continued.

"Honestly, I have no desire to hear about the men you dated while you were away. I don't need to ever know.. It's just...Listen, a couple of months ago, we had a case...serial killer, taking young girls and...well, McNally got the guy, killed him. She was freaked out, I tried talking to her, she was in denial. The city was in the middle of a blackout. She came to me that night to talk, she kissed me...we kissed, I didn't stop her. We didn't sleep together, not even close. Callaghan was being a jackass, so she had come to me."

"Sam. she interrupted "I don't understand, why are you telling me this if nothing really happened?" she asked timidly

"She's my partner, we all work together, I don't want any secrets between you and me."

"Okay,...Do you have feelings for her? Is that what you're trying to tell me?"

"No, no, I mean I care about her, but we're friends ...I love **you**."

She hesitated before speaking.

"I'm glad you told me... I think." she smiled "This should be an interesting shift."

Sam was relieved that he had told her. Even though he had felt something for McNally at one time, he had realized early on that it would go no where. He was her TO, she was his rookie, nothing that should be ventured, ever. She was young and trying to find her way, Sam had been around the block a few times and really was just looking tomeet the right person to settle down with and begin his life. She had fallen for Callaghan and everyone knows, you can't help who you fall in love with. Their trip to Sudbury, while dreaded by both of them, turned out to be enlightening. His school boy crush turned to respect and genuine friendship for the two of them. Luke finally realized how lucky he was and tried to make it up to Andy any way he could. Before Alex came back, he was jealous. He would admit that only to himself, but he was. Not jealous that Luke had Andy, but that they seemed to have what he used to have with Allie. But that was then, and this is now and he couldn't be happier.

It was getting late and they didn't want to be late for shift so Sam left to go home, shower and change and Allie would meet him at work.

She stood in the driveway and watched him drive away and wondered to herself how she ever got so lucky. She ran inside to get dressed and grab her stuff.

Alex made her way to parade, Andy hot on her heels. Earlier she had seen Andy and Luke try to sneak out of one of the interview rooms. She heard the door and had almost walked into them. They both were blushing as they walked in opposite directions to go to the squad room.

"Good morning Coppers of 15. Today is the last shift of a 7 day stretch. Hope everyone enjoys their 3 days off, but before you get into vacation mode, let's remember that duty calls... I would like to acknowledge Officers Healy and Nash for a job well done yesterday. They took down Jaime Donald, our felon on the run. You both will get commendations in your file." Applause filled the room

Nash gave Alex a little high five.

"Might I say Sarge, that Officer Healy looks as lovely as ever even with that hideous purple bruise on her cheek."

"Well, Shaw, we can't all be as gorgeous as you." Alex yelled back at him as Oliver pretended to fluff his hair.

"Okay, okay, that's it people, get out there, serve, protect and keep your eyes on the prize." he laughed and exited the room.

Andy was assigned to Alex for the day. She went to grab their gear and Sam made his way over to Alex. He put his hand on the small of her back as they walked toward the garage.

"So, after shift, I was thinking that I'll take you to dinner and then we'll go to my place, get to bed early, that way, whenever the moving van comes you will already be there."

"Oh Sam, you are so thoughtful. You would have me sleep over just so I could be there for the movers. Look at you, always thinking of others."

She wiped fake tears then laughed.

"Miss Sarcastic rears her head again. SOOO, what do you say?"

"Sammy, I can't have dinner with you tonight. Since the movers are coming tomorrow, I have to go with Zoe and the realtor tonight."

Oliver tried to interject something, but Alex shot him a death stare.

She saw all humor leave Sam's face. "I want us to be together, you're really not moving in with me?"

"I'll make a deal with you, Swarek. Find a date for Sgt. King by the end of shift. If you do, I will move in and not look back. If not, I go apartment hunting."

"Seriously Allie? 10 hours, that's all I have?"

"Yep, and then not only will I have to find an apartment but then I'm going to have to find **myself** a date for the gala. I mean I am going to be pretty busy, and with this bruise on my cheek, it will be no easy task. Hey is Boyd still single?"

Now, he knew she was teasing, she hated Donny Boyd with a passion. She would rather tar herself and roll in feathers. But he was willing to play along with the rest. He would find Lauren a date as if his life depended on it, and in this case, it did. There was no way he was going to let Allie get out of this. _Bring it on beautiful._

Alex knew that Sam would never believe that bit about Boyd. The man made her skin crawl and Sam knew it. What he didn't know, was that she had already canceled with Zoe and the realtor for this weekend.

Andy was waiting for Alex at the squad car.

"Hey McNally, ready to go?"

"Yes ma'am."

They made their way out of the parking lot just as Epstein was jumping in the car with Sam. Alex smiled to herself. Sam would be fit to be tied by the end of the shift. Andy noticed Alex smiling.

"So, how are things going?"

"Good, really good. The movers are delivering my things tomorrow, so thank goodness for that. I can't wait to have the rest of my clothes, especially my uniforms, I've been at the freaking dry cleaners every other day. I just want to get myself settled."

"Did you find a place?"

"Yep, I did, and I'm really excited about it. It already feels like home. How about you? Sam told me that you and Luke moved in together. How's that working out?"

"Everything is good. Luke and I have been spending a lot more time together. The house is great, we still have a lot to do, but it's coming along."

"Good for you guys. Luke is a good guy. I'm glad you're happy."

"How about you? You look happy. Sam looks **really** happy. He's always been pretty serious, and not really...forthcoming, I mean since I've known him. He doesn't exactly wear his heart on his sleeve."

"He wasn't always that way, you know. Oliver told me how he changed after I left. I mean, don't get me wrong, he was never one to voluntarily open up, exactly, but we could always talk about pretty much anything. We still can."

Andy looked away from Alex's gaze.

_Sam's right, terrible liar._

"You care about him Andy, you're a good friend. You have his back and that's what good partners do."

"Trust me, he's the one usually having my back. He's been really good to me these past few months especially, after our rough beginning."

"Yeah, I heard about you outing him. Sounds to me like it was really Jerry's fault, but I guess it was just easier for Sam to blame the newbie rather than his good friend. I do find it entertaining that Boyko decided to put you two together after that."

"Oh God, it was like a nightmare. I was already horrified and then Sarge announced that I would be paired with him. I was sweating bullets. Turns out, as you know, he's a really good guy. I've learned so much from him these past few months. God knows he has saved my ass a dozen times."

"He has been filling me in on your tumultuous start. You two have had quite a few adventures." Alex stopped for the traffic light and looked directly at Andy.

"Well, I...yeah...sometimes, my heart sometimes leads me where my gut is telling me no."

"Is that what happened the night of the blackout?... Was it your heart that led you to Sam?" She blurted it out before she could stop herself, it had suddenly occurred to Alex that Andy may have feelings for Sam.

"No,...no, nothing like that, it was like you said, I care about him, he's my friend but that was me needing someone to take the pain away from me. Luke assigned himself to the case. I was going crazy at my apartment, I couldn't stop crying. I couldn't stop seeing the guys face. Sam had told me that I could talk to him. That was my only intention when I went to him. I don't know what I was thinking. Actually, I wasn't thinking. That little stunt of mine almost cost me our friendship. It took weeks before he would even really talk to me again...Obviously, he told you." she got quiet and looked out the window.

"Andy, I can't care about what happened while I was gone. That wouldn't be fair. He told me because he doesn't want any secrets between us. I just wanted to hear from you that there's no remorse. I'm finally ready to take a very big step with Sam and I don't want any regrets, from anyone."

"Are we okay, you and me?" Andy asked

"We're good McNally." She smiled and tried to change the subject.

"Hey did Sam ever tell you that your dad was one of our training officers?"

"Sam did say that he worked with him but I didn't know he was your TO." she shifted uncomfortably in the seat.

"Listen, Andy, whatever your dad is going through right now, he'll get through it. Sam says your dad is doing really well and going to meetings religiously. Your dad was a hell of a cop, a great investigator, a phenomenal teacher. I know that the two of you have had some tough years, I can't imagine what that must have been like for you guys but he will get there, I am certain of it. He made me the cop I am today and I will be forever grateful for that."

Andy took a deep breath and smiled. She was thankful when the dispatcher's voice came over the radio.

"We have a report of a gang related shooting on the corner of Wilshire and Benton Avenue, EMS has been dispatched and Detectives are en route."

"Let's take that McNally"

"1519 responding, on our way" Andy flipped the lights and sirens on.

They came up to the intersection in less than five minutes. Detective Boyd and another Detective that Alex didn't recognize had been assigned to the case. There was a young man lying on the sidewalk bleeding from his leg. Alex figured he couldn't be any older than 14 years old. Paramedics were tending to the gun shot wound in his left thigh.

Boyd walked over to the two women "Hey Alex, baby, good to see you. Oh ,McNally."

"I'm great Donny, what do we have?"

"I guess you must have drawn the short straw today." he said, giving a nod to McNally.

"Listen, Boyd, first of all ,good to see that you are the same jackass that you've always been. It's a mystery that you're still single. Secondly, don't mock my partner, from what I've heard she saved your ass a few weeks ago. So, why don't you just zip it and tell us what you want us to do."

Andy gave her an appreciative smile.

The second detective came over and introduced himself as Detective Mike Gethers.

"Officers Healy, McNally, if you could canvas this building right here, see if anyone saw anything. Pretty sure no one's gonna admit they did, they're a pretty tight lipped group but see what you can get."

Thankful to be away from Boyd, they made their way into the building.

There were three floors, four apartments per floor. Two hours later, Alex and Andy had come up empty. As expected, no one admitted to seeing a thing. What Alex had seen, was fear, fear of the retaliation that was sure to come from the rival gang. She had seen it too many times. Boyd and Gethers were already on their way back to the barn. The victim was at the hospital and going into surgery. Alex's stomach was growling as they made their way back to the car. They started back on patrol. Things were pretty quiet.

"Hey McNally, you hungry?"

"Starving. You too?"

"I skipped breakfast. How do you feel about lunch at Casa Healy?"

"Your house?"

"Even better, my parents. They live just a few minutes away."

"Do you think they'll mind if we come?"

"They'll mind if we don't." she smiled

Alex called her dad and told him that they would be there within a few minutes. He was waiting outside when they arrived.

"How's my little girl?"

"Good Pop, this is Andy McNally my partner, actually Sam's regular partner, but mine for today."

"I'm gonna have to talk to that guy, that man is living the life." he laughed, "Nice to meet you Andy, welcome."

They made their way inside to find Mrs. Healy cooking.

"Mom, what are you making? I told dad for you not to go crazy."

"Absolutely not, you and your partner need a hot meal. It will be ready in 5 minutes."

Alex showed Andy around the house. Andy loved seeing all the family pictures, something she didn't have a lot of. Alex pointed out her siblings and her nieces and nephews. Mr. Healy brought out pictures from Alex's days at the academy. Younger versions of Sam, Oliver with more hair, Jerry, Frank and Noelle. It was so fun to see them when they were just starting out. Within a few minutes, lunch was ready.

Andy immediately fell in love with the Healy's. They were so nice and so friendly and were so sweet with each other. They talked about the job, Mr. Healy told stories about his days in the fire department and Mrs. Healy couldn't stop telling funny stories about Alex and her siblings as kids. They had plenty of laughs and were disappointed when they quickly had to return to work. Andy couldn't help but be a little bit envious of this whole family dynamic. Something she never had.

"Andy, it was so nice to meet you. I hope we get to see you again soon." said Mr. Healy

"Thank you for everything, really."

"Listen, sweetie, on New Years Eve we have a huge party. It also happens to be Alex and Nate's birthday. We would love for you to come and of course you have to bring Luke."

"Thank you I would love that."

They went back on patrol and before they knew it, shift was over. They made their way to their desks to do their paperwork and file the reports for the gang shooting. Andy looked over at Alex. Andy really liked her and found herself rooting for a happy ending for her and Sam.

"You know, ...your parents are awesome. I had fun with them today. I loved hearing the stories about you and your siblings. I always wished I had a brother or sister."

"Yeah, they are pretty great. I am very lucky and as far as siblings, you're welcome to one of mine."

"Actually Alex, after today, I kinda feel like I inherited a big sister." she smiled

"That's fine Andy, as long as you don't refer to me as the older sister."she winked

Just as they were clearing their desks to leave, Sam and Dov walked in. Sam was grinning from ear to ear, Dov, not so much.

Alex and Andy exchanged glances with each other and then to the two men.

"Officer Healy, are you ready for our dinner?" asked Sam

"You are kidding! You found her a date? Who would you be able to get, to manipulate, tooo..."she started laughing, "Dov, it's Dov, isn't it?"

Sam looked completely happy with himself, Dov looked like he wanted to crawl into a hole.

"You know, Alex, I am only doing this for you. You and I are kindred spirits."

"Dov, Dov, Dov...Swarek threatened you into going with her didn't he?" He saw the glare from Sam,

"No, no, It's fine, I didn't have a date, so this is perfect. Sam introduced us this afternoon, she seems really nice."

"Good for you Epstein." Sam slapped him on the back. "Alex, meet you outside in fifteen, then dinner and HOME."

"Ok, Swarek, you got me, I'll meet you outside."

Alex changed her clothes and made her way to Sam's truck. He was sitting in the drivers seat waiting for his windshield to defrost. Alex came to his side.

"So, pretty satisfied with yourself today? You took advantage of Dov's man crush and stuck him with **your** date." she smiled

"Actually, Miss Healy, **you** are my date, and now my roommate, until you get a different title."

"You win Sam, a deal is a deal. I have Nate's car though, so let's drop it off by your place and we'll go eat."

"Actually, here is your new key, which I had made during my meal break today. You go to the house, I will stop at the store and get a couple of steaks and I will make you dinner."

"Sounds good." she leaned in to kiss him, Sam responded without hesitation, it took all his control not to grab her and have his way with her in the front seat. Alex started to walk away and then turned back to look at him.

"You know Sam, you must have been pretty confident to find a date for Lauren if you already made that key, huh?"

"I was doing what Best said, Keeping my eye on the prize."

She saw Shaw walking toward Sam and made her way toward Nate's car. She pulled in the driveway of Sam's house, like she'd done a million times before, only this time, it was with the knowledge that she was never leaving. She tried out her new key and deposited her bag in the foyer. She took a quick shower. After towel drying her hair, she threw on a pair of girly boxers and one of Sam's t-shirts. Within minutes, she heard the front door open. Sam dropped his bag and hung his jacket on a chair. When he didn't find her in the den or kitchen, he made his way to the bedroom. He stopped dead in his tracks, she was stunning.

_How could she possibly look that good in his shirt?_

"So" he cleared his throat, "Hungry for dinner?"

She walked over to him without saying a word and kissed his cheek, then his neck. She started running her hands over his chest. Sam stood frozen in his spot. She ran her hands down his stomach and grabbed at the hem of his shirt, within seconds it was over his head.

"I actually, thought that we'd start with dessert." she smiled seductively.

It was all he could take, he scooped her up in his arms and gently placed her on the bed.

_Dinner could wait, dinner could definitely wait._


	12. Chapter 12

A/N Just a short chapter, moving day, a little fluffy.

Chapter 12

Alex opened her one eye to peek at the clock. _Ugh ...6:30 on Sunday morning_. The movers were due by 8:00. Alex was completely content to just lie in bed until they came but she knew this was not an option. She could hear Sam in the shower,... singing,,, _Since when is he singing in the shower?_

Alex was still feigning sleep when Sam came out of the bathroom. He was tiptoeing around the bed to the dresser then leaned over her and shook his wet hair on her.

"OK, OK, I'm up."

"Good morning my girl." He crawled on the bed to kiss her.

"Good morning to you. You're in a very cheerful mood, what's the story Swarek?"

"No story, just happy. My girl is moving in...again. I am going to make us an awesome breakfast, we'll unpack your stuff and then tonight, dinner at La Pace."

"Well, aren't you the man with the plan? And La Pace? Are you at a higher pay grade than me?"

"Yes, I am the planner today, actually been thinking about a lot of plans lately. La Pace because we haven't been to a nice dinner since you've been back and don't worry about the cost because we are celebrating."

"Well then, I am going to shower and get dressed. And Sam..." she grabbed his hand..."Love you."

"I know." he winked and headed for the kitchen

Sam made her favorite chocolate chip pancakes and they ate in comfortable silence. They were just finishing up the dishes when they heard a truck outside. The went to the front door to find a massive, bright orange tractor trailer in front of the house with the words ASTRO MOVING & STORAGE written across the side. Alex practically skipped down the steps to the street. She greeted the driver and his helper and started to plan where everything was going to go. They opened the back doors and there was her baby, her Mustang. It was such a piece of junk went she found it but Sam had done his magic. He fixed the motor till it purred, new interior, new stereo and then his friend has given it that metallic blue paint job. She loved her car, not that she had minded Nate's BMW, but her car was just more... her. Once they took the car off, everything else went fast. Within two hours all of her belongings were somewhere in Sam's house,... their house. Fortunately, she had gotten rid of a lot before she moved to the states. Her bedroom set went into one of the spare bedrooms for a guest room. Everything else she would sell or give away. She signed all the paperwork and paid the men. She promised to pray for the drivers dad.

They started going through the boxes almost immediately. It seemed as if they were stacked everywhere. After a few hours, they had made quite a dent. Sam ran out to get sandwiches for lunch, Alex continued going through her stuff. She came across a small box that was from her original move to Virginia. She waited till Sam came back to go through that one. She brought it into the den, Sam set up their food on the coffee table.

"What's in the box?" he asked "Why is it marked differently?"

"Open it and see. It was the one box I never opened when I moved to Virginia."

He opened the box to find pictures, lots of pictures...all of the two of them. Their academy pictures, Oliver's wedding, Jerry's wedding, softball pics, them in uniform, after the triathlon that she coaxed him into trying, the hospital benefit. His smile got bigger with each picture he unwrapped. Each picture reminding him of another amazing memory of them together.

"These are great, why didn't you open the box?"

"I knew one look at those and I would have been a goner and back on a plane to here." she said timidly

"Would that have been so bad?"

"I don't think we would be where we are now."

"And where is that, exactly?" he raised an eyebrow

They heard a knock at the door. "You just got a reprieve Miss Healy."

Sam opened the door and let in Oliver and Zoe.

"Champagne to celebrate your recent cohabitation...again." said Shaw as he kissed Alex on the cheek.

"Thanks brother." said Sam, slapping Oliver on the back.

Zoe kissed Sam and then embraced her old friend.

"So glad you are back, Alex." The women made their way back to the den. The guys grabbed a couple of beers and went out to the back deck.

"Soooo, Alex, you cancel our real estate adventure, then you move in with Sammy...Again. Are you happy? How are things going? Tell me, tell me."

"Zoe, I'm good...great actually...things are amazing."

"You look so happy, we are thrilled fro you both, so what's next marriage?"

"God Zoe, I hope so. I can't believe I waited so long to realize this. I can't believe I lived without him for 10 months, what the hell was I thinking? I could have ruined everything!"

"Alex, whatever went on between you two, maybe the time apart was what you guys needed to realize what you have."

"Maybe you're right. All I know is, before, I never thought of marriage or the happily ever after and now..." she grinned shyly... "It's all I think about." They both laughed.

**Meanwhile...**

"So Shaw, what brings you by, you never just stop by, what gives?"

"Zoe's folks have the girls for the day, we grabbed an early lunch, I'm gonna take my girl antique shopping, whatever she wants, but first we thought we would stop by and see how the big move was going."

"Yeah right, you were making sure that she didn't chicken out." he smirked

"Sammy, you are one of the best cops I know, but with matters of the heart, guy, you are completely clueless."

"What are you talking about?"

"Buddy, that woman, has you all tied up. When are you going to clear the fog from your head and just marry that girl?"

"I'm working on it buddy, trust me."

"Well, you better work faster, before she realizes that your not all that great a catch." he smirked

Sam laughed, "Thanks for the pep talk, pal. Now, let's go inside, I'm freezing my ass off."

They joined the ladies inside where they were looking through the pictures. They were hysterical laughing.

"Ok, ladies, what's so funny?" asked Oliver

"Zoe and I were just admiring your hairstyle on your wedding day." she let out a little snort

"Hair...style? Look at that gorgeous head of hair on my melon, who cares what style it was?"

They all laughed. They talked for a while longer then said their good-byes. They went through some more boxes and finally crashed on the sofa. Alex leaned into him and laid her head on his chest. Before long, they were both asleep. When they woke up, it was 5:30. Their reservations were for 8:00. Alex felt so disgusting she decided to take a bath. Sam planned to organize the remaining boxes and finish up a few things and when Allie was done he would shower.

Alex felt so relaxed after her bath, she could have gone right to sleep again. She was trying to figure out what to wear, when Sam walked in.

"Did you finish what you wanted to?"

"Yep, I did. I'm gonna jump in the shower quick and then we'll go."

Alex dried her hair and dressed in a knee length chocolate colored skirt, a cream sweater and her brown boots. She applied her makeup and grabbed her purse. Sam came out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist. She let out a breath she didn't realize she was holding. One look and Alex was pretty close to calling the whole dinner off. Sam dressed in a blue button down shirt and black slacks. They walked down the hallway to the kitchen.

"Hey babe, do me a favor and grab my black jacket out of the front hall closet."

"Sure."

Alex made her way to the foyer and flipped on the light. She stopped dead in her tracks. It was amazing. Sam had hung all the pictures. The entire entryway was decorated with the pictures of them from the box. She felt him rather than saw him walk over to her.

"This is amazing, so sweet. I love it."

"Well, I figured I would start here, then we have the rest of our lives to fill all the other walls."

She was trying so hard not to cry. _Damn the non waterproof mascara. _

"Come on you, this is all good stuff, no crying, we'll even take your Mustang." he coaxed

"As long as I'm driving." she smiled.

"Deal."

It was only a 20 minute ride to the restaurant. They talked about their rookies, the gala, Christmas and before they knew Alex was handing the valet her keys. Sam had asked for a quiet table. They hadn't been to La Pace since their first real date. They reminisced about that night. It seemed so long ago, yet the details were so vivid. They enjoyed the dinner and the music coming from the piano bar. When the waiter offered dessert, they both declined. Alex had a better idea. Sam paid the check and they walked out to the valet stand.

"I will let you drive as long as we can get ice cream at Sweeneys." she smiled

"I was thinking the same thing." Sam also realizing that this night was imitating that first date.

The stopped at the little ice cream parlor filled with families and a little tykes championship football team. Alex couldn't wait for that to be them, with their own kids. Sam just sat staring at her, his thoughts reflecting the same.

They drove home in silence holding hands. Before long they were pulling in the driveway. As they walked in the house, she again smiled at the pictures on the wall. They were surprised at how tiring the unpacking had been and looking at the remaining stack of boxes was not comforting at all.

"So, do you want to unpack some more?" he asked half heartedly

"No way, I'm pooped. How about we tackle them tomorrow?"

"Sounds like a plan to me."

"Hmm, you and your plans."

_She has no idea._


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N Sorry it has taken so long to update. Apparently my children and work are getting in the way of my writing time. (just kidding)**

Chapter 13

The days leading up to Christmas were busy. Alex and Sam spent their next two days off getting her stuff settled in the house, moving some furniture around, whatever she wanted. They loved waking up together every morning and promised each other that they would never take that for granted again.

Sam decided to give his sister a call. He hadn't talked to her in forever and knew she would give him the business.

"Hello."

"Soooo, how is my favorite sister?"

"Nice try Sammy, I'm your only sister. Although, I wasn't sure, since I haven't heard from you in over a week. Don't you love me anymore?" she laughed

"I know, I'm sorry, I have been really busy. There is a lot going on here." he grinned at Alex

"Really? what? Oh thank God. You found someone! You sound so chipper, there can only be one reason, a woman! Who is she? Where did you meet her?"

"Easy Sarah, Why don't you just say hi to her yourself." he said handing the phone to Alex

"Hey girlfriend, I missed you. How is everything?"

"Alex, holy crap, when did you get back? You two better start spilling, NOW!"

Alex gave Sarah the shortened version of the past couple of weeks, the move, Christmas plans. They talked for over an hour. Alex and Sarah had always gotten along famously. Sam was always grateful to Alex for her compassion and sympathy for Sarah's state of mind. They filled her in on their plans for Christmas Eve and Day and gave her the ultimatum from Alex's parents. Sarah loved the Healys. They had always been kind to her and never failed to include her in any holiday, birthday, or celebration. Between the three of them they decided that Sam and Alex would drive up to St. Catherine's on the 23rd. They would stay at Sarah's and leave Christmas Eve morning. She would stay with Sam and Alex through New Years Day and then they would drive her back.

Everything seemed to be falling into place for Alex. She had her family and friends back in her every day life. She and Sam were great. Work was going well. She really had taken to her training officer duties. She was as anxious for them to finish probation as they were. She would continue to rotate partners until the rookies would be cut loose at the end of next month. Sam kept dropping not so subtle hints to Frank about she and Sam partnering again. Frank gave his best "Wait and See face".

**_December 18__th_**

Before they knew it, it was the day of the gala. Sam and Alex did not get off shift until 6pm. They raced home to shower and change. They were barely through the front door before they dropped their bags. Alex ran right to the bedroom and started to get undressed, Sam walked in mid-show. He tried not to stare but he couldn't help himself, she just had this power over him. He brought himself out of his fog long enough to roll his tongue back into his mouth. He started to follow her into the bathroom.

"Wait a second mister, where do you think you are going?"

"Taking a shower, of course. We'll save water, time…."

"You are soooooo thoughtful, but not tonight sweetie." she blew him a kiss and shut the door.

Sam took over the bathroom as she dried her hair and put on her make up. She chose a simple black dress with sheer sleeves and sling back sandals. Sam wore a charcoal gray suit with a light grey dress shirt. They jumped in Sam's pick up truck and made their way to the hall where the gala was taking place. The valet who took the keys would have sooner believed the couple to be a couple of movie stars rather than a pair of Toronto's finest.

The hall was decorated beautifully. Snowflakes and mistletoe hung everywhere. They stopped at the bar to grab a drink and ran into none other than Lauren King and Dov Epstein. Who would have thought that Sam would be quite the matchmaker, even if it was by accident? They seemed to be having a wonderful time in each other's company and had come to find that they had quite a bit in common. Slowly but surely, the rest of their friends joined them. They relocated to a table in the back of the room, no one really wanting to sit near the brass. The night was filled with laughter, reminiscing and plenty of teasing of the rookies. They ate, they danced, and they drank. About half way through the evening, Oliver approached Alex for a dance. She threw a wink at Sam and they crossed to the dance floor. She, however, missed the wink that Oliver threw back at Sam. Sam took this opportunity to fill in Zoe, Jerry, Noelle and Frank of his plan. They were very excited for him. He didn't want to tell too much but he did need a few key people to pull this whole thing off. He would fill Sarah and the Healy's in before Christmas. The rookies were watching their senior officer's secret meeting and were completely taken back by the animation seen in Sam. They weren't sure what was going on but could see from his expression that he was a man with a mission. Another slow song began to play and as planned, Sam walked over to Oliver and Alex to cut in. As they melted into each other, Sam brought up Alex's birthday.

"Your birthday is right around the corner you know."

"I know, I can't believe another year has passed. I am pretty sure that I've gotten to the age that it's okay not to celebrate my birthday anymore….. Instead, my parents decide to have their big New Years Eve gig at LaGrange this year. They always have it at the hall but this year, what is the deal?"

"Yeah, your dad was telling me that they wanted to have a really big bash this year. He told me that we should invite all of our friends from work. We should tell everyone tonight since we're all together."

"Sounds good to me." She smiled and looked into his eyes. "I am so glad that we're here."

"Yeah, they throw a pretty good gig, I thought the food was better last year, but…."

"No, Sam, I don't mean the gala here,…. I mean you and me here, as in back together."

"Me too Allie, me too."

They finished their dance and walked back to the table arm and arm, her head on his shoulder. Alex told their friends about her parents New Year's Eve party. They chatted some more and by 11:00 everyone was exhausted and all were schedule to be on shift for the morning. They said their good byes and left to go home.

Sam and Alex worked through the 23rd, changed and left for the few hour ride to St. Catherine's. Sarah was standing at the front door waiting for them. She ran down the front walk and immediately embraced Alex. They stood there for a minute before they heard a cough from behind them.

"Oh, hello little brother. So good to see you too."

"Yeah right." He smirked

"Leave your bags, dinner is almost ready." She linked an arm with each of them as they walked back to the house.

Sarah lived in a two family house. The people in the adjoining half were a couple in their 50's. Their two children had grown up there and were off at college. Sam was glad that Sarah had the independence of being on her own but still had someone close by. He had tried repeatedly to get her to move closer to him in Toronto but she was caught up in the comfort of familiarity and did not want to make a change. Sam respected her decision and tried to visit as often as possible.

Sam grabbed a beer and sat at the kitchen table. Alex and Sarah started to put dinner on the table. They made small talk for a few minutes until Sarah started smiling at both of them.

"What?" they asked in unison.

"So, when are you two getting married?"

Alex choked on her food. "Eventually." She winked over at Sam.

"Geez, Sarah, be a little more direct, would ya?"

"Listen you two, maybe I haven't exactly been the most fortunate in my romantic life. I realize I have a lot of baggage, but I really have tried to be open to people. You guys,…..you're like the fairytale. The handsome prince, the beautiful princess, granted in this story she saves his ass as much as he saves hers and they both carry guns …..but you guys have it all. I see how sweet you are with each other, the way you look at each other, how you laugh and joke all the time….it's the stuff movies are made of. If I didn't love you both so much, I would be jealous."

"Sarah, you'll meet someone, someone who loves you for all the good in you, despite any of the bad." Sam held her hand and looked right at her.

Alex excused herself to the bathroom, her eyes starting to tear. Sam waited till he heard the door close before he started to whisper.

"Sarah, I bought a ring, I mean…I've had a ring. I was going to propose last New Years Eve but you know, everything happened. I am just trying to figure out how to ask. I know when, I just want it to be special, I can't screw this up."

"Sam" she whispered. "I see the way she looks at you; there is nothing you could say or do to mess it up. Just say what's in your heart. You are so guarded about your feelings, if you say exactly what you feel, that alone will make it special."

They started cleaning up the dishes just as Alex walked in. Once everything was put away, Sarah made coffee and Sam went to get their stuff in the truck. They sat and talked and planned for their departure the next day. Sarah couldn't wait to see Alex's family. She loved them and always had a great time. She said good night and went to her room to finish packing and go to bed. Sam and Alex snuggled on the sofa for a little while watching the hockey game.

"You are a sweet man Sam Swarek."

"Yeah, I know," he smiled "But why the random thought?"

"You and Sarah. You are so sweet with her. I know she sees herself as damaged goods but it's amazing how you are always so supportive of her without making her feel….broken."

"I'm all she has, well had, now she has you and your family and eventually….our family." He winked.

"Maybe one day we could convince her to move closer to us. I think she would love it, she just doesn't know it yet."

They got up to go to bed. Sam put his arm around her waist and pulled her close. "Well, we have the whole week to work on her." He gave her that dimpled grin.

_December 24th_

They made it to mass on time, the whole family filling an entire pew. Mr. & Mrs. Healy beamed with pride. Once mass was over they caravanned back to the Healy house. Alex could never get over her mom's calmness in the middle of chaos. On patrol, she could be in the middle of breaking up a bar fight, it wouldn't be half as scary as preparing and serving a meal to this group. Alex and her sister tried to help as much as they could. Sam would occasionally come in and see if he could lend a hand.

The evening was a blur of eating, and gifts and kids and laughing and more eating. Mark and Ben and their families were the first to leave. They would be exchanging with their kids on Christmas morning and it had already been a long day. They would celebrate Christmas with their in-laws.

Alex, Sarah, Nathan, his girlfriend Lanie, Nicole and her sometimes boyfriend Vinnie were all sprawled out on the sofas, tired and full. Sam and Alex's parents walked in under the guise of Sam had been fixing the pilot on the stove. Nobody but Alex believed them. Conversation quickly turned to the New Years Eve party. Alex and Sam had invited a bunch of their friends from 15. _Alex was thinking at this rate, it was going to be a circus. Whatever makes mom and dad happy. _They finalized the menu and tallied up the responses.

"Hey Sarah, you are definitely staying for the party, right?" asked Mr. Healy.

"Mr. H, I wouldn't miss this one for the world." Sarah replied as Sam raised an eyebrow to her.

It was getting late and they had another full day tomorrow. Sam, Alex and Sarah said good night and made their way to Sam's truck. Once they got home, they stowed the leftovers, kicked off their shoes and went to sit by the fireplace. After a little while, Alex decided to give the siblings some time alone to catch up. She hugged Sarah and gave Sam a soft kiss on the lips. She said good night and went to bed.

"Does Alex have any idea what's coming?"

"Actually, Sarah, I'm not sure **you** know what's coming." He smiled. "Remember when you asked what you were going to do this week while Allie and I were at work?…well, I have a list."

Sarah, looked at the list and was jumping out of her seat with excitement. "Oh my God, this is going to be amazing. Sammy, I didn't know you had it in you."

"Originally, I was going to do it in front of everyone, but now, I just want it to be her and I and then later….I just feel like we are both ready and there is no reason to wait…" he rambled. "I know her, this will be perfect."

Sarah was already going through a plan in her head. Sam had listed a few numbers for her. She was already delegating in her mind.

"What did her parents say when you talked to them tonight?"

"I had already spoken to them last week. I stopped there for lunch and told them what I wanted to do, with their blessing of course."

"AND, what did they say?"

"They love me, what's not to love, they always considered me like a son and they would be honored for me to marry their little girl."

"Way to go little brother, sounds like your plan is coming together."

"I just need to get through Christmas Day without spilling the beans or anyone else spilling them for that matter."

"Are you nervous?"

"Nope."

"Not even a little?"

"When you know who you are meant to spend the rest of your life with, you know…..and sis, I definitely know."

_December 25th_

Alex was like a little kid on Christmas morning. She practically bounced off the bed. Sam was not quite as animated but was smiling at her enthusiasm. He was pretty sure she skipped into the kitchen to make coffee. She started chopping vegetables for omelettes. They would have an early Christmas dinner so she figured a big breakfast would last them through the day. Sam sauntered in shirtless. Alex did a double take before feeling her face start to flush with color. He wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her neck. She dropped the knife and spun around to kiss him.

"Merry Christmas Allie."

"Merry Christmas to you." She said kissing him again.

A clearing of the throat and an eye roll from Sarah was enough for them to stop for the moment. Alex went back to her chopping while Sam grabbed a cup of coffee.

"Uh, little brother, go throw a shirt on before your honey is missing a couple of digits." Alex looked up at Sarah, grinned and blushed again.

Breakfast was delicious and they were all full. None of them could believe they actually had eaten again after yesterday. They cleaned up quickly and then decided to open presents. Sam had gone a little crazy with gifts for Alex but only because he didn't want her to be disappointed about not getting a ring. _All in due time…_

"This one is really for both of us." He said as he handed her the box. Inside were 2 plane tickets, to Italy. They had taken trips before, a few days here, a day trip there but never a big trip like this. Sam was not really a fan of flying so she was surprised. He must have seen it in her eyes.

"I know that you have always wanted to go to Italy. I figured why not."

"Sam,….you're crazy, this is too much….this must of cost a fortune, Oh my God, this is in a couple of weeks. I just got back, what about Frank? He will not be happy."

"Allie, I rarely spend money like that. When I was undercover, I really had no expenses, so I put the money away for something special. Trust me, it's so worth it. And, by the way, Frank already okayed it."

She jumped up and practically tackled him. Sarah was grinning from ear to ear. _This was going to be some visit._

The party of three arrived at the Healy's early afternoon. Alex was so excited to share the news of her trip. Mr. Healy gave Sam a thumbs up behind Alex's back. It was another fun filled day. They talked more about the party as Alex looked over the guest list.

"Holy cow, Mom, Dad, there are like a hundred people on this list, this is crazy."

"Allie, honey, your mother and I are getting older. It's a project to put it all together. Your mom is busy with her design business. We figured we would go out with a bang. Next year we'll do it on a smaller scale at the house."

"Well, let me know if there is anything else we can do, Sam and I would love to help."

"Sam has been a huge help as it is." Said her mom.

"Oh,…. huh?"

Sam cleared his throat and changed the subject back to the trip. Alex seemed to forget about the comment. Mrs. Healy told them about her trip to Italy and the beautiful places to see. She talked of visiting family in Tuscany and of course the food, Sam's favorite part. They got caught up watching a football game and then after coffee and dessert decided to head home. Sam and Alex were fortunate to have off for the holiday but they were back to work in the morning. Sam was somewhat relieved. He didn't know how much longer he could keep up this act. Sarah couldn't wait until they left in the morning. She had plenty to do and couldn't sit still. It had been a long few days. They made their way home and the ladies went to bed. Sam left a note and his credit card under the door of the guest room and retired for the night.

_December 28th_

"Morning babe." He watched her staring at the ceiling. "You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. You know, today is…."

"I know, Allie, I know what today is. Today is a year since that bastard shot you, a year since our lives were thrown into turmoil, and a year since I almost let the best thing that's ever happened to me, get away."

"Oh, Sam…" her eyes started to well up with tears.

"Listen to me, Alex Healy," he cradled her face in his hands, "I promise you, that today is going to be a great day. I promise that by the end of the day I will make you forget that this was ever such a terrible day. Do you trust me?" he flashed the dimples.

"I trust you." She pulled his head to her and kissed him passionately. Things started to get a little heated until the realization of Sarah being in the next room occurred to them. They both let out sighs and then laughed. Alex headed for the shower and Sam to the kitchen.

Before long they were on their way to work. Sam was partnered with Andy and Alex with Dov. She was actually relieved since his antics would definitely distract her from the day.

Sam and Andy grabbed coffee and weren't on patrol ten minutes when Sam blurted out … "I'm getting married."

Andy's coffee sprayed from her mouth "What? You proposed? When? Oh my God, congratulations." She smacked him in the arm.

He laughed at her as she wiped the coffee off her vest. Well, I haven't actually asked yet, but I am tonight. I'm sorry, I had to tell you because I'm a little nervous and I don't think I could make it all day in the car with you and not say something, but you can't say anything, not even to Nash, especially not Epstein."

"Sam, I promise. So how are you going to do it? I really thought you were waiting for New Year's Eve."

"At first, that was my plan, but then I had an epiphany and came up with a new plan. Today is the day. A little dinner, flowers, and then…" he grinned.

"What about your sister, isn't she staying with you guys?"

"She knows what's going on, Nate is taking her to dinner and a movie."

"Sounds like you have it all worked out. Officer Swarek, I am impressed."

"Thanks McNally, just make sure you are at the New Year's party."

"We will be there."

Fortunately patrol was busy so the day flew by. They brought in their gear. Andy gave his arm a quick squeeze and wished him good luck as she headed for the locker room.

Sam was waiting for Alex outside when she finished changing. They walked to his truck. On the front seat was a bouquet of roses. Alex got in and inhaled the beautiful smell.

"How sweet are you?"

"I am pretty sweet. Our last call was next to a florist, I couldn't resist."

She kissed his cheek as they drove toward home. The house was dark when they got there. "Where's Sarah?"

"She called me earlier, I told her I was going to make you dinner and she said that was fine because she had her own plans, with your brother. He was taking her to eat and they were going to see one of those foreign films they love with the words on the bottom."

"Subtitles Sam."

"Whatever, I can't read **and **watch a movie, it goes against my very being."

"I'd like to go against your very being." She smiled

"Let's hope it's a late movie." He grinned

Alex kicked off her shoes and started going through the mail. Sam told her dinner would be ready in about a half hour. She decided to sort and start some laundry. On cue, Sam came to get her a half hour later. She was ironing and dancing around with her iPod. He stared at her for a minute before she realized he was there. They sat down to eat a delicious prime rib, potatoes and string beans. Alex smiled and him. _There is nothing this man can't do._

Sam had procrastinated enough. He checked his pocket for the ring, grabbed her hand and walked her to the sofa.

"I need to talk to you."

"Sure,… is something wrong?" she sounded concerned.

"No, actually,….everything is just right. Please don't say anything till I finish because I really need to get this out." he smiled

"Ok." She said seriously.

"You and I have been together forever. You are truly my best friend in every sense of the word. I'm thankful every day that we were in that same academy class. I love waking up with you next to me everyday and that yours is the last face I see before I go to sleep. I'm a pretty low maintenace guy, I really don't need anything. But, I need you, like I need air to breathe. And today, while it is an awful reminder of what happened, it has another important meaning for me. It's the day that I realized that I could never live without you. I want to marry you, have a family with you and grow old together. So, Alexandra Healy…" he got down on one knee and held out the ring to her, "would you please, be my wife?"


	14. Chapter 14

A/N Want to thank those who review for their kindness despite the non McSwarek dynamic. I promise the next will be totally Sam and Andy, as it should be. This one is almost done. I think just an epilogue after this. Thanks for playing…

Chapter 14

"Would you please, be my wife?"

She grabbed his face and kissed him tenderly at first and then more desperately. They paused only to get air. Sam slid the ring on her finger. "So, that's a yes?"

"Actually, that's a hell yes!" she kissed him again.

He let out a sigh of relief he didn't know he had in him. He sat next to her on the sofa, put his arm around her and snuggled her into his side.

"You okay?" she laughed

"Oh yeah, I'm good." He smiled. "I've been waiting for almost a year for that moment."

"Really?" she looked up at him

"Yes." He looked down at her so seriously. She knew he was thinking back to what happened.

"Well, Sam, some guys are just slower than others….what can you do?" she giggled

"I'll give you slow." He started to tickle her.

She sat up suddenly and said "Oh my gosh, I have to call my parents, Nicole, Nate, Sarah….everybody."

"Allie, honey, slow down, there's more I haven't told you. I have a plan."

"I'm all ears."

"I was originally going to propose at your birthday party. Then, I had an idea." He proceeded to fill her in on the details for New Year's Eve.

"So, what do you think? You already said yes?" he grinned

"Sam, I love it. I think it's perfect. But, isn't there a lot to be done? We are talking about a few days from now?"

"Okay, see, that's the other part. Sarah knows and she has been extremely busy while we have been at work. She and Nate were actually meeting with his friend from the paper who is a photographer. Zoe and Oliver are in charge of flowers. Your parents ordered the cake and spoke to Father Mickey, Nicole is doing some kind of special thing for favors? All you have to do is find a dress. I mean I'm good, but not that good. Listen….truthfully,… I wanted to keep it all a surprise, because selfishly I don't want to wait any longer to marry you, but…..I didn't want you to feel like you missed out on your dream wedding."

"Sam, honestly, it could have been you and I and the Judge. As long as I'm with you, **it is **my dream wedding."

"God, I love you." He kissed her forehead. "So, it's a go then?"

"Absolutely! Just tell me what to do… hubby."

"Zoe asked about bridesmaid/usher stuff. I think she just wants Oliver to get dressed up." He laughed "I did ask Oliver to be my best man. Jerry, Frank, Nate, Mark and Ben are my back up."

Alex smiled at his terminology. "Nicole will have to be my maid of honor, then Zoe, Noelle, Sarah and I was just thinking…Andy?"

"Really? McNally? She would probably love that. You know that she has to get involved in everything." He smiled

"Well, she is your partner Sam, your friend. I just thought that you would want her to be a part of it."

"She is supposed to have my back." He raised an eyebrow, "So, ...you just need to find a dress. The guys are all going to wear dark suits and just tell your girls to wear a black dress. All girls have black dresses, isn't that a rule or something? Oh yeah, and we need a wedding song. Your parents hired a dj for the party and he needs a song for our first dance. I figured you wouldn't go for any of my choices, so just promise me it will be a slow one."

Alex sat with her mouth open.

"What?" he asked

"Where did you learn Wedding 101?

"Believe it or not, Oliver. He has been prepping me every chance he gets. He started leaving notes in my locker. It was starting to creep me out. Every day it was something else. Zoe told me about the dresses….That was not Oliver!"

Alex jumped up from the couch to run to the phone. "I am going to go call my girls. God, I am so excited. I'll talk to Andy in the morning, I think I'm partnered with her tomorrow." She gasped, "Italy, our honeymoon!...You really are good."

"Don't I know it. You really got yourself quite the catch." He smirked.

_**Don't I know it.**_

She dialed her parent's house, practically yelling into the phone with excitement.

Sam just watched and smiled. _Oliver was right, whatever makes her happy._

Alex spoke to her parents and Nicole. She called Zoe and Noelle. With, each conversation, she recapped the proposal, their jobs at the ceremony and how much trouble they were in for keeping secrets from her. Sam was pretending to watch the television but really was just in awe of Alex. She was like a kid in a candy shop. Finally, she called Sarah.

"So, sister-in-law, you've been busy, I hear?"

"Oh, geez, Alex, I am so happy, finally you two! I had to get out of that house today, I was afraid I would combust from keeping all that information inside."

"Well, just make sure you have a dress for your "bridesmaid" duty."

"Don't worry about me. I was ready when I left home to come to Toronto."

They went over a few details and then hung up. Turns out, they finished with Nate's photographer friend and she really was going to dinner with Nate and to a movie. She would see them later or tomorrow.

Alex went over to the television and turned it off. Sam was sitting up but his eyes were closed. She rubbed his arm until his eyes opened.

"Listen, Prince Charming, I can't carry you to bed and your neck will be hurting in that position."

He stood up and carried her to the bedroom. "I wasn't asleep, just dreaming, let me give you a little preview."

Sarah was still sleeping when they were ready to leave for work. Apparently, she had a little too much fun the night before. They decided to let her sleep and they would see her later. Since most of the snow had finally melted, they decided to take Alex's Mustang to work.

Alex was already sitting in the squad room with Noelle, talking quietly between themselves. Sam walked in just before Sgt Best.

"Good morning Coppers. Just a couple of quick items, then you can be on your way. First, anyone who hasn't been recertified within the last two years at the gun range needs to be before February 1st. Secondly, we need volunteers for our Drinking and Driving /Limited Capabilites demonstration. OBVIOUSLY, if you are going to be a test subject, please arrange to have a ride home…Again, there is continued construction on the Kings Way, detours are set up accordingly. Lastly, I would like to congratulate two of my friends and two of 15th's finest on their engagement last night. Officers Healy and Swarek will be breaking hearts all over our fine city when they partake in their nuptials in the near future." There was a round of applause, quite a few "Atta Boys" and "Let's see the ring" before everyone started to disperse to their assignments. Alex was partnered with Andy, and Sam with Dov. Alex and Andy walked to their car. Sam threw the keys to Epstein and told him he would meet him in a minute. He went to join the two women by their car.

Alex looked to Sam and asked "Do you want me to do the honors?"

Andy looked back and forth between the two senior officers "What did I do?"

Alex smiled at her rookie, "No….Nothing….So you heard about the engagement, but we wanted you to know that the wedding is Saturday."

"At the New Year's Eve party?"

"Yep. Sam decided that since everyone would be there, let's just do it."

"Oh my gosh, that is so great, I am so happy for you." Before she could think about it, she had pulled them into a sort of group hug. They all laughed.

"Andy, Sam and I would like you to be in the wedding party."

"Seriously? Yes, of course, I would be honored. Thank you for asking."

"McNally, keep it in the "vault". Only a select few know what are intentions are. One of them is definitely **not **Epstein. We are hoping to surprise everyone else."

"No problem. My lips are sealed."

"Great…. Ladies, have a great shift, wish me luck." He said giving a nod over to Dov.

The day was fairly uneventful for Alex and Andy. Two motor vehicle accidents and a few speeding tickets was the extent of their day. Alex had so much going through her head she was relieved for the non-action. She and Andy talked about Sam's wedding plans and his extent of knowledge on the subject. Andy smiled at hearing about this side of Sam. He always had the tough guy exterior. She found it amusing to hear about the softer side of Officer Swarek especially when it came to Alex. After shift, Alex dropped off Sam at home and picked up her sister and Mom to go dress shopping. She really had no desire to have a traditional wedding dress but her mom insisted that they try a wedding boutique first. They went to two stores. In the second store, she found it, and new it immediately. It was a simple, strapless, ivory dress. She loved the style and it fit perfectly. Since it was off the rack, they would have it cleaned and pressed and ready by Friday.

The three women grabbed dinner at a local restaurant and discussed the big day.

"What about vows, sis, are you going to write them or just go with what Father Mickey says?"

"I think, I would like to have a little of both. Sam and I aren't exactly your conventional couple but I am not too sure that he will be thrilled about writing something so personal and then reciting it in front of a crowd." She paused. "Although, he has been quite surprising lately."

"I got little bottles of champagne as favors. It has your names and wedding date on the label. I found the place through someone at work, it was a steal. With the money we saved, I made a donation to the Police Benevolent Association on yours and Sam's behalf."

"Wow, Nick, that sounds great. What a thoughtful idea."

"Have you decided on a song for your first dance? You also need one for you and Dad to dance to and what about Sam? Will he dance with Sarah?"

"I'll dance with him!" said Mrs. Healy with a smile.

"I will have to ask him. I have been so caught up in all of this, I never even thought about how he feels about his parents not being able to see this. I know he hasn't seen his dad since he was a kid but he and his mom were really close. She died about 5 years ago and I know he was crushed….As far as the music, I am still searching for that perfect song. It took a little bit to convince Sam that Rush does not have any good wedding songs. He said as long as it's a slow song, he's okay with it."

They chatted a little more before Alex dropped them off at the house. Alex came home to Sam and Sarah. She barely got through the door before Sarah screamed "Did you find it?"

"Yep." Alex grinned.

"I am guessing by "it" you mean a dress?" asked Sam

"Maybe."

"So what does it look like?"

"It looks like…none of your business." She smiled as she grabbed Sarah's hand and took her into the kitchen to give her the details.

Before they knew it, it was Saturday. Alex woke up early, she could barely sleep, she was so excited. She laughed in spite of herself thinking back to when she was younger. She was always the athlete, the tomboy. Nicole was the one with the dolls and the tea parties and the dressing up. She was always looking to tag along with her brothers, whether it was sports or mud pies, she was in. Here she was twenty something years later and all she could think about was her dress that would turn her into a princess. There lying in her bed was the prince of all princes, she truly felt like the luckiest woman alive. She and Sam had decided that they would have breakfast together. Then she and Sarah were going for manicures, and to have their hair and make up done.

Sarah grabbed their belongings and the bag with Alex's dress and went to put everything in the car.

"So, are you ready for this Officer Swarek? There's no turning back, no changing your mind."

"Oh, I'm ready. No chance I change my mind, this is the best day of my life."

Sam put his hand on her cheek before pulling her to him for a mind numbing kiss. Alex ran her hands down his chest and finally pulled away for air. "I better get going before your sister thinks we're starting with the honeymoon first."

"Allie, I love you. See you tonight."

"Love you too. Can't wait."

She ran down the steps to her car and was gone. Sam had his own list for the day before Oliver would go with him to pick up the wedding rings at the jeweler. Afterwards they would get dressed at Sam's and drive over to the restaurant together.

It was just about 6:30 when the Healy's car pulled into the parking lot of LaGrange. Mr. & Mrs. Healy had stopped by in the morning to finalize any last minute details. Nate was behind them in his car chauffeuring his two sisters. Alex was going to lay low until the guests arrived promptly at 7:00.

"Wow, Alex you really do look amazing." Said Nate

"Thanks Nate. Hope Sam thinks so."

"Are you kidding? Hopefully some of your Emergency Service friends are here just in case he swallows his tongue." They all laughed.

"Come on little sister, let's not keep them waiting." Said Nicole

They walked in to a side room where most of the family members had gathered. It was decided that Nathan would make the announcement, mostly because it was his birthday too and the wedding would be stealing his thunder, or so he said. Meanwhile, Sam was in the dining room talking with friends from the 15. People were dancing already, but many were questioning Alex's absence. They were told she was running late but she definitely was not missing this Party. Finally, Nathan approached the microphone by the dj stand. Sam smiled as he felt the butterflies in his stomach.

"Good evening family and friends. Most of you know me, but to those who don't I am Nathan Healy, Alex's twin brother and today is our birthday." Everyone cheered.

"Thank you, thank you for your applause. However, tonight is not business as usual for our family. It is a very special night and you all have been invited to celebrate with us. If everyone could reach under their chair, you will find an envelope. Please feel free to open it now."

Everyone scurried to grab the envelope and see what was so cryptic. Immediately _oohs_ and _aahs_ and a couple of _Thank Gods_ were heard around the room.

"Yes, everyone, little Alex has found her prince… Where is the man of the hour? Sammy you haven't run off have you?"

Sam emerged from the crowd with a little encouragement from Oliver and Jerry, several shades of red coming to his face.

"So, everyone, if you will take your places in the chapel down stairs, we will go find the bride and get this party started."

The guests made their way to the chapel, the family and wedding party grouped in an ante room, down the hallway from Alex.

There was a knock on her door. It was her parents and Nicole.

"Okay, sis, here is the deal. Your dress is the new, your rookie pin is the blue, mom's earrings are the borrowed but you still needed something old. Sarah and Sam wanted you to have this. It was their mom's."

Alex opened the box. Inside was a simple silver chain with a crystal heart pendant. She felt her eyes start to well up with tears.

"Don't you dare ruin your make up! I told them that they should have given it to you yesterday. I got the feeling that they thought you might react this way and you know Sam, he just can't bear too see you cry." She smiled

"It's beautiful. I don't know what to say."

"All you need to say are your vows and "I do", we better get cracking."

"Are you ready Allie?" asked her Dad

"Surprisingly, I am. I haven't always been able to say that for everything in my life, but today, I am more certain than I have been of anything."

"Love you sweetie, I will see you inside."

"Love you too mom." They embraced and her mother and Nicole left to go to the chapel.

Alex stood in the hallway with her dad, waiting for the chapel doors to open. When they did, everything was a blur, all she saw was Sam. Pictures would later confirm that Oliver was next to him, then Mark, Ben, Nathan, Frank and Jerry on the end. The ladies were lined up, Nicole next to Father Mickey, then Sarah, Zoe, Noelle and Andy. The women each held beautiful bouquets of red and white.

Sam was aware of all the people around him but not focused on anyone in particular. Father Mickey was trying to make conversation with him but he'd be damned if he remembered a word. His eyes did not waver from the chapel doors. When they finally opened, he felt his heart beating out of his chest. The wedding march started to play as Alex and her dad slowly made their way down the aisle. She was breathtaking and it was all he could do not to run down there and carry her back. Mr. Healy placed Alex's right hand in Sam's left. The men shook hands and Mr. Healy went to sit with his wife.

As Father Mickey started the ceremony, Sam flashed that dimpled smile and mouthed a "WOW" to Alex. She squeezed his hand and they turned to face the priest. It was a fairly traditional ceremony but before the I DO's Father Mickey announced that Sam and Alex had written part of their vows.

Alex would go first:

"Sam, I love you. Plain and simple. I am grateful everyday that I met you. You and the job are the two loves of my life. Never did I think that I would find you both in one place. You are my best friend, an amazing cop, an even more incredible man and honestly the best person I have ever met. I will love you today, tomorrow and all the days of my life."

Sam swallowed the lump in his throat.

"Allie, you are my best friend and the love of my life in every sense of the word. I thank my lucky stars that you were in my academy class and am forever grateful that you took a chance on a city boy like me, even though I was too stupid to see what was right in front of me for so long. Each day I find that I love you even more than the day before, something I didn't think was even possible.

Alex felt like she could barely breathe. She was trying her hardest not to cry but the tears were ready to spill. Sam held her hands in his as the priest had them affirm their vows.

"Do you Alexandra, take Samuel to be your lawfully wedded husband, in sickness and in health, for richer or poorer …..as long as you both shall live?"

"I do."

"And do you Samuel, (Alex watched him cringe at his given name for a second time), take Alexandra to be your lawfully wedded wife, in sickness and in health, for richer or poorer…..as long as you both shall live?"

"I do"

The priest asked for the rings for him to bless. Oliver handed him the rings, enjoying his shining moment.

Alex took Sam's ring and faced him….Sam, I give you this ring as a sign of my love and fidelity. She slipped it on his finger.

It was Sam's turn. He grabbed her ring and faced her….Alex, I give you this ring as a sign of my love and fidelity. He placed it on her hand next to her engagement ring. The two stood grinning at each other.

"By the powers vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife" When they just stared at each other grinning, Father Mickey said "Come on pal, go kiss your bride!"

And he did.

Everyone went back up to the main room where the dj already had things underway. Alex finally got to say hello to everyone. Sam was relieved that the ceremony was over and it was time to relax. The dj had screens set up around the room and Nate's photographer friend was already uploading pictures from the ceremony as a slide show. To Sam and Alex the whole thing seemed surreal, but now they had documented proof that it really did happen and they weren't just dreaming. They took a bunch of group pictures, family pictures, a shot of the six academy friends and then a few with what seemed to Alex like the whole 15th Division. Dov was ranting about not being in the loop when he was interrupted by the dj.

"Ladies and gentleman, if everyone would please clear the dance floor for our bride and groom. For their first song as husband and wife, they have chosen the song "After all". For the first time, let me introduce Mr. & Mrs. Sam Swarek."

The crowd went crazy as Sam carried Alex to the middle of the dance floor. They melted into each other as the song began to play….

_Well here we are again, I guess it must be fate,_

_We tried it on our own, but deep inside we've known, we'd be back to set things straight._

_I still remember when, your kiss was so brand new, every memory repeats, every step I take retreats, every journey always brings me back to you…_

_And after all the stops and starts, we keep coming back to these two hearts, two angels who've been rescued from the fall._

_And after all that we've been through, it all comes down to me and you, I guess it's meant to be, forever you and me, after all._

"Wow, Allie, great song choice, I don't think that I've ever heard this song." He said as he glided her around the dance floor.

"Not exactly your type of music but I thought the words were perfect."

"I think this **day** is perfect. We are so fortunate to have this family, these friends. I feel like the luckiest man in the world. I never thought I would be so happy ever again. A year ago you saved my life, and as I stand here holding you tonight, I know that you've saved me again. I love you."

As the song finished, they kissed. Immediately applause came from the crowd.

Oliver approached the microphone to give his best man's toast. "First of all, thank you Mr. & Mr. H for this fine shindig. Sam, Alex, I think we have all been waiting for this day for a long time. We have all been friends forever and if I may say on behalf of all of us, friends and family alike…..It is about freaking time!" Laughter filled the room. "I mean it's true that Alex only married Sam because I was taken, but what can you do." More laughs from the crowd. "Honestly folks, we have all been through a lot together over the years, both good and bad…..It is days like these, moments like these that make us truly appreciate life. Sam, you are my best friend. Alex you are the younger sister I never had. I will tell you right now from experience, marriage, like any relationship, will have it's ups and downs. Just remember the three L's. Always remember to **love **each other, **listen** to each other, **laugh **often and enjoy each moment, because, as they saying goes, Life is not about the breaths we take but the moments that take your breath away." He raised his glass in the air. "A toast to Sam and Alex."

**Please review, not my favorite chapter but time for this ship to sail. A short epilogue will follow. Thank you for reading.**


	15. Chapter 15

Epilogue

(Approximately 1 year later)

Alex walked through the division doors and with a wave to the desk sergeant, walked directly to the squad room.

"Hey Alex, it's only been a week and you miss us already?"

"Hi Oliver. Of course I miss you guys." She kissed his cheek. "This belly of mine is out of control, I could barely fit behind the desk anymore."

"I think you look fantastic, you are all baby." Said Peck.

"Thanks Gail, but I feel like all beach ball and maybe ten babies. This kid is unbelievable, never stops moving."

"I think she looks beautiful."

Alex glanced over as Sam approached her. "Sam, you're the husband, you're required to say that." She winked at him.

"This is a nice surprise, I thought you had a doctor's appointment, or did I mix up the days?"

"I do have an appointment, but they pushed it back an hour, so I thought I would meet you for lunch." She held up a take out bag.

"Let's go to the parade room before Shaw tries to mooch some food."

They sat down to enjoy lunch, Sam catching Alex up on the day's events.

"Make sure you tell the doctor, how little sleep you are getting, I felt you tossing and turning all night. Did you sleep at all?"

"I am pretty sure it comes with the territory. I'm at the end of my second trimester, they said the baby would be active but this kid is running marathons."

"Well, no cooking for you tonight. When I get home, why don't we take a ride to that new Italian place on Ames near the baby place and you can show me the furniture you like for the baby's room."

"Sounds good to me." He walked Alex out to her car and kissed her good bye.

When Sam got home, Alex was ready to go. They were seated in a booth in a quiet corner. Once the waitress took their order Sam asked her about the doctor.

"So what did Dr. Miller say? Is everything good?"

"Oh sure, sure…interesting visit. He said all is good. Have to watch my salt. I need to take an iron pill since I am slightly anemic. Hmmm, what else?" She pretended to think, really just stalling the inevitable.

"Hey, I have some great news." Sam interjected.

Alex was grateful for the change of subject not knowing how or when the right time would be to tell Sam **her** news.

"Oh really, and what would that be?"

"We finally got through to her….Sarah, I mean. She called me on my way home from work. She gave notice at her job and she is moving here next month. The last time she was here, she was talking to Nate, and his friend was looking to rent out his house. She hired a mover and everything." His eyes were wide in amazement. "I am so proud of her. When I asked her why, she said there was no way anyone but family would be watching after her niece or nephew."

"Sam, that **is** great news. I'm so excited. It will be so great to have her here and to have her watch the babies. I think just having her nearby is going to be so good for all of us."

"I agree. I am pretty psyched myself…..….I'm sorry, did you say babies? As in plural?"

Alex could not stop the smile from encompassing her face.

"Yes."

"Twins?"

"Twins."

"But I thought twins skipped a generation?"

"Usually.

Now he couldn't stop smiling. "Are they sure?"

The waitress came over to clear their plates and ask about coffee and dessert. Alex ordered a canoli. Sam loved them too.

"Better make it a double." He smiled. The waitress left to get their dessert.

"The doctor said everything was great. I told him how active the baby was and he was a little surprised at how big I had gotten. He decided to do a sonogram. I wasn't due to have one for a couple more weeks. We saw the heart beating, and then all of a sudden there it was, a second one."

She pulled the sonogram picture out of her purse. It was Sam's turn to grin from ear to ear. He slid around the booth till he was right next to her and kissed her gently.

Alex let out a breath she didn't realize she was holding.

"Allie, are you okay, are you nervous?"

"I'm great actually. I was a little nervous to tell you, I wasn't sure how you would react, but just looking at your face I have no idea why."

"Did you think that I would be anything but thrilled?"

"Geez Sam, it has been a rollercoaster these past few years, can't you and I ever do anything simple?"

"Well, honestly babe,….. that wouldn't be our style."

Sam paid the check and they made their way to the car. The baby furniture store, Callie's, was in the next shopping center. They had everything for babies. Alex had been to Callie's a dozen times already. Every time she would see something else she liked and be a little more overwhelmed. She had finally narrowed it down to two choices. Since she and Sam had decided not to find out the sex of the baby, she wanted to choose as neutral as possible. As soon as they walked in, a familiar saleswoman approached Alex.

"So, you finally brought your hubby to make the final decision? Good for you. Let me know if you need any help."

Alex brought Sam over to the cribs she had looked at. Sam picked out his favorite right away.

They waved the saleslady over to them. Alex showed her their final choice. They walked over to her computer to place the order. "Ok, so you need a dresser, a changing table and a crib, isn't that right?"

Alex and Sam looked at each other and then to the woman and said "Actually, you better make it a double."

**Thank you all for reading and reviewing. I am truly grateful. I am already working on my next ff. This one will be Sam and Andy, the way it should be.**


End file.
